


Caffeine

by klutzysurgeon



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coffee Shops, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Med Student Law, Police Officer Roci, Slow Burn, im so weak for these two, im so weak for this au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-10-01 09:11:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10185875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzysurgeon/pseuds/klutzysurgeon
Summary: Med student Law blames his lack of sleep for every bad decision he's ever made. He's not sure if allowing the blonde to share his table counts as a bad decision or not, though. After all, what's the harm in a little extra caffeine?CoraLaw coffeeshop AU-- because I'm weak for this AU, and so are you.





	1. an offer no college student can refuse: free stuff

**Author's Note:**

> you’ve seen the AU in which Law _works_ at a coffee shop, you’ve seen the AU in which Corazon _owns_ a coffee shop, but now I present to you all: the AU in which they’re both just customers and the cafe doesn’t have nearly enough seats. listen, I need every variation of this AU I can get, I'm _weak_.
> 
> (if you haven’t read those AUs, they are [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8043808/) and [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3707769) and you should! they're super good.)

“...No.”

Law takes one good look at the blonde-haired stranger before dismissing him, turning his attentions back to his textbook. He doesn't owe an explanation for his refusal and besides, people are always coming and going, a seat will open up if you’re patient. He had to wait fifteen minutes to get this table, anyway.

Unfortunately, the tall stranger does not seem willing to take no for an answer. “C’mon, please? I really need to get started on this work and this is the only seat not being used…”

Law looks away from his book to glare, looking the man over in more detail this time. He’s too old to be a college student– a little too old to be pleading, too. “It _is_ being used.” Law shifts his feet to prove his point, boots clacking against the wooden back.

The older man frowns, looking between his drink and his laptop and glancing around once again to confirm that there are no other seats. For a Friday evening, it’s not so surprising to find the smallish café full; there’s only maybe two dozen tables to begin with. “That’s not fair! One seat per customer.”

“There’s no such rule.”

The blonde deflates under Law’s flat, unrelenting tone and he _almost_ feels bad about it. Law sighs, leveling a tired stare and resigning himself to giving _some_ sort of explanation to make him go away. “Look, I think I’ve slept eight hours this whole week. Maybe. So I’m going to stretch out here and try to remind myself why I’m going to college to help people with their organs and not just sell them for the cash. You want to sit? Wait for a table like everyone else.”

From the vaguely upset stare he gets, he thinks he may have made his point. Maybe a little too rudely, but. He has studying to do and it was rude to be interrupted in the first place. The man shifts in place, as if trying to peer closer at Law.

“...It’s Friday, though.”

Law blinks. “Yeah, and?”

“Eight hours this whole week…? How are you _alive_ _?_ ” The man exclaims, seeming genuinely concerned. “That’s like, two hours a night!”

He’s concerned about _that?_ “More like intermittent naps,” Law shrugs. “You get used to it.” Why he’s humoring the man, he doesn’t know. He has an entire chapter to go over before he can go home and it’s already four o’clock; distractions are hardly welcome, but…

The blonde seems _really_ concerned. And… contemplative. “What if I buy you more caffeine?”

Law tilts his head, straightening up the notes he’d splayed out on the table. “Are you trying to _buy_ the seat from me with coffee?”

“Yes.” The answer is immediate, followed by a tentative smile. “Is it working?”

Law almost laughs and he blames it on the sleep-deprivation induced delirium. That has to be the reason he’s considering it, _actually_ considering it. His coffee is half empty, the café is overpriced, and with hospital rotations taking up so much of his time, he isn’t able to work nearly as many hours as he’d like so spending money is in rather short supply.

All in all, he hasn’t got much to lose and potentially free drinks to gain. “...Yeah, why the hell not?” he mutters, moving his legs off the chair. “Seems like a fair deal.”

The blonde positively beams, setting his laptop and drink on the bits of table no longer covered in notes and papers. He pulls the chair out and goes to sit in it, and as Law watches, he can’t help but feel a little concerned about who he’s just invited to his table.

Because _somehow_ the man manages to misjudge how far he’d pulled the chair out and sits too close on the edge, slipping out of it and onto the floor and knocking his head on the table as he falls, dangerously rocking the drinks before Law reflexively reaches to steady them. He knocks the chair over backwards when he tries to stand, nearly colliding with the table behind him before finally picking the chair up and properly sitting down with an incredibly embarrassed expression, hiding his face in his hands.

“...Pretend you didn’t see that,” comes a muffled murmur. Law hums a noncommittal sound, taking a sip of his coffee. At least it didn’t spill, so really, it’s none of his concern. He says as much out loud (tossing in a threat about how he’s serious about organ harvesting if the man messes up his papers) and, surprisingly, earns a laugh. “That’d be fair,” the man muses. “Don’t worry! I’m clumsy but I usually don’t break or ruin things.”

“ _Usually?"_

“...Usually.” He offers a somewhat apologetic smile as he flips open his laptop to, presumably, start that important work. There’s a heart sticker dead center on the lid, a giant heart filled with tiny hearts and cursive lettering that spells out _Corazón._ Spanish? “I’m also very quiet, so I promise not to disturb you! Just let me know when you need a new drink, okay?”

Law hums again, returning his attention to his textbook and taking another sip of his drink. Forty-seven pages to go– and he plans on taking advantage of that free drink with the most recklessly, irresponsibly caffeinated drink on the menu. After all, if he’s going to be eating dinner late anyway, why finish only one chapter if you can do two?

 

* * *

 

The blonde wasn’t as much trouble as Law had feared.

He’s started mentally referring to him as _Corazón_ , since they never exchanged names and he doesn’t particularly care enough to ask. Corazón really was quiet, true to his word. Even his typing sounded quieter than a typical laptop– perhaps it's a more expensive model, Law muses. It certainly has the sleek aesthetic to be. Corazón didn’t complain when Law ordered his second coffee, or his third, which makes sense if the blonde has money enough to spend on fancy computers.

He’d contemplated a fourth coffee, but by then it was seven pm and his roommates might make good on their promise to tie him up if he spends another whole night studying. It’s not like he’s staying up all night _to_ study; he just can’t sleep, so he studies instead of pointlessly laying there. None of them, however, seem to care about the distinction, and admittedly it has almost become a self-fulfilling prophecy.

He knows he won’t be able to sleep, so he drinks the coffee. By drinking the coffee, he eliminates any possibility of sleep. And when it just so happens that he wasn’t able to sleep… well, then he may as well have more coffee. It’s a terrible habit he needs to break, but it seems unlikely to happen when he’s knee deep in his fourth year of med school. Between the rotations, studying, and his part-time job at the campus library, his schedule is too unstable to have any hope of fixing his circadian rhythm– which makes the free coffee awfully convenient.

The only reason he’s paid the blonde any thought at all is because they’ve run into each other several times since that first meeting, and for whatever reason, the taller man chooses to keep sitting at his table.

And offering him drinks.

He’d almost think he’s being hit on- and wouldn't Shachi have a field day with _that_ - if not for the fact Corazón seems to ignore him the entire time. Not in a rude way– they just sit in comfortable silence, working on their own separate tasks.

Today, Corazón stops and stretches in his seat, closing his laptop with a silent click. Law looks away from his papers in curiosity– normally, Corazón leaves even later than he does– and the blonde smiles. “I actually finished early today! Well, mostly because I finally caught up on all the backlog… There isn’t _usually_ quite so much to do.”

Law sets his textbook on the table, humming contemplatively as he reaches for his drink. Iced coffee, today; he’s not really enjoying it that much. Coffee is meant to be hot and bitter. “What _do_ you do?”

“What do I...? Oh!” Reddish brown eyes widen, shock befalling his face. “Oh gosh, I’ve barely even spoken to you, huh? My bad! Did I ever learn your name…?”

“I never offered it,” Law shrugs. “And I appreciated the quiet. It’s Law, though. My name.”

“Law,” Corazón repeats with a smile. “I’m Rocinante! And I’ve been working on a bunch of business paperwork that I ignored for too long… expense reports, inventories, that sort of stuff. I take it you’re a student?”

“Med student,” he nods. Smirking wryly, he amends: “ _Suffering_ med student. I will owe my passing grades to your caffeine.” He raises his cup in a sort of salute, ice sloshing about inside. “You work for a big company?”

“Something like that. I’m actually a police officer, but I help my brother out with his company in my off hours. _Technically_ I’m the co-owner, but that’s mostly in name. Doffy is better at running things than I am.”

“Co-owner?” Well, _that_ makes a lot of sense. He wouldn’t have pegged the man for a police officer either, but he can see it if he looks. It certainly explains the faint scars Law has noticed, littered up and down his forearms. “No wonder you can afford so many of these overpriced coffees.”

Rocinante laughs, taking a sip of his drink. Some kind of herbal tea; Law thinks it might be chamomile, but coffee is more his specialty. “No wonder _you_ can’t, you poor broke student.” He gives a short hum, peeking at the time on his watch. “I should probably take advantage of finishing early to go be productive…” He makes a face, grimacing as he tucks his laptop away into his bag.

Law is almost a little disappointed. For the loss of free coffee, obviously. If Corazón's tasks are done, there’s no need for him to come back again. “Mm, probably. Life does prefer productivity.” He sits up a little straighter, tries to offer a genuine smile. Manners never hurt anyone. “Thanks for all the coffee ‘til now.”

“Til now…?” Rocinante tilts his head a little, confused before he understands. “Oh! No no, I’ll still be back again. Doffy always has _something_ for me to do. I just hopefully won’t be here until closing anymore... What about you? Will you keep saving my seat?”

The smile Law offers this time really is genuine, if still small and reserved. “Sure.”

After all, it’s a small price to pay for free coffee. That’s why he’s doing it, really.

He doesn’t even realize he’s still smiling when he leaves.

 

* * *

 

After the first time, conversation seems to come easy.

Their routine at the start hasn’t changed much. Law always arrives first, always snagging a table and propping his boots up in the opposite chair until Corazón arrives, laptop in tow. He doesn't show up every day, though it's not as if Law is waiting for him. Just wondering if he should buy his own drinks or not. Lately, they’ve taken to trying out the whole menu, him on the coffees and Corazón on the teas.

Law is a little relieved, honestly, that the menu is largely iced teas. The man has managed to burn himself on almost every hot tea– and not just by drinking it too soon, no. He’s splashed it onto his hand, dripped it down his chin, spilled it into his lap… It almost feels like their table should just permanently adopt a wet floor sign. Or a hazard sign.

After they’ve got their drinks, they settle into their work in companionable silence, something Law is still grateful for. Almost anyone else would feel the need to talk and bother him, but Corazón is diligently quiet until he’s finished with all his work, which he always is first now. The quiet _click_ of his laptop shutting signals a break for Law, the student putting away his materials and stretching his overworked wrists. “So what kind of stuff did your brother lay on you today?”

“Nothing too bad,” Rocinante smiles. “Although I have to say we really need more stock. Doffy’s always saying that the more exclusive our items are, the more people will want them, but I feel so bad knowing people can’t get their hands on what they want…”

“I see why he runs the business,” Law scoffs. It’s not overly harsh, just a genuine observation. “You’re too nice for it. How can you even be an officer like that?”

Rocinante pouts, puffing up his cheeks in exaggerated offense. “That’s the law, it’s _different_. Being nice is better than being a ruthless profit chaser!” He slides his laptop into his bag, clearing up the table to prop his elbows up on it, resting his head in his hands. “What about you? Have you done _anything_ at all besides studying?”

Sooner or later, it seems everyone is doomed to lecture him about relaxation. Law groans, leaning back in his chair to let his head fall back, grey eyes staring at the ceiling. “Not really, and I’m perfectly fine with that, Corazón.”

“Honestly!” Rocinante tsks. “If even I’m getting concerned, your friends must– … Wait, what was that last part?”

Law stills, scrunching his eyes shut in admonishment. Shit. “I, ah… Sorry.” He sits back up in his chair properly to look at the man across from him, meeting that confused stare uncomfortably. “Before we got introduced, I referred to you as Corazón in my head because it was on your laptop, so… Sorry. Rocinante,” he adds, as if to prove he does know the man’s name. How awful to seem like he forgot or got him mixed up with someone.

He wouldn’t be surprised to have pissed him off, but he _is_ surprised to hear laughter. Rocinante is chuckling softly, a smile back on his face. “That’s a cute nickname!”

“It’s not a–!” Law sputters, only resulting in Rocinante laughing harder. There’s not a blush on Law’s face– there is _not._ He ducks his head to hide under the brim of his hat, muttering angry curses at the man and trying to ignore the strange fluttering in his chest at the sound of that laughter. Embarrassment, Law thinks. It’s a feeling he isn’t used to and that must be why he can’t place it.

Rocinante wipes at his eyes, brushing away the tears of laughter that had gathered in the corners. “Sorry, sorry, I was only teasing you,” he relents, still grinning in a way that doesn’t seem apologetic in the slightest. A faraway look settles onto his face as he muses, idly stirring his tea. “It really is a nice name, though.”

“It means something to you?”

Rocinante seems startled and Law winces at himself. That was barely even a question– he’s never been the best with people. Still, the blonde doesn’t take offense, a soft smile returning. “Am I that obvious?” Rhetorical; he sips his drink before continuing. “It’s sort of a running joke in my family. You’re right, I have a reputation for being too kind. So Doffy and the others usually get me heart related things. He found that sticker in a store one day and stuck it on my laptop while I was working, I didn’t even notice for days. I don’t speak a word of Spanish, but it wasn’t hard to figure out what it means.”

“Heart,” Law hums. “So you’re the “heart” of the family?”

“And Doffy would be the brains.” Law doesn’t ask about the rest of his family– he has _that_ much tact, at least. “You know, I kind of like the name. Corazón. I wouldn’t mind if you want to call me that.”

The smile he gives is dazzling and it leaves Law a little dumbfounded. He really hadn’t meant to give the man a nickname. Nicknames are a level of closeness he doesn’t usually care for, but…

It really does suit him.

“Sure,” Law shrugs. “Corazón.”

With the way Rocinante's eyes seem to light up and soften all at the same time, that genuine smile easily tells him he’s made the right choice.

That doesn't, however, stop him from wishing he hadn't spoken at all when a devious smile replaces it, the blonde leaning further over the table cospiratorially.

“But, really, you need to get out more…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapters will probably be short most of the time, because I'm just writing this on days I need to de-stress and apparently my new method of choice is to write a coffeeshop au. this is... the most cliched thing I've ever written. I love it. if there's something you want to see in a chapter, let me know and I might be able to work it in! ((heads up warning right now: there might be angst later on because i'm all about that hurt and comfort too (it would be a _shame_ if roci were to get hurt and law had to patch him up, wouldn't it...?) but i'll always warn at the start of chapters before angst, smut, or anything else like that.))


	2. Hand-holding doesn't count if it's on the rink, everyone knows that

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Law and Corazón go ice skating. (How in the world did Rocinante talk him into this?)

Today, Law doesn’t visit the café.

No, today the sanctuary of that blessed study haven has been cruelly ripped from him, replaced with _ice skating._

Law levels a deadpan stare at the blonde beside him, painstakingly dragging himself through the process of putting on his skates. “Tell me again why I’m here?” 

“Because it’ll be fun!” Rocinante beams.

Law stares out across the rink, watching children gleefully run while adults cling to the railing and try their hardest not to fall. He’s not sure what part of this is supposed to be appealing; he’s even less sure why he let himself get talked into it. “Fun like breaking most of the bones in your body?”

“I’m not _that_ clumsy!” Rocinante huffs, standing unsteadily on the sharp metal skates. He immediately loses his balance, though he manages to catch himself on the opposite bench and keep from falling over entirely. There’s a slight red tint to his cheeks when he rights himself, looking away in embarrassment. “...I mean, at least, I never break any bones…”

Law can’t help his slight smile, amused at the blonde. Maybe it won’t be _that_ bad. He stands, fairly certain he’s finally got the damn skates on correctly this time, and it’s not as hard to balance as Corazón made it seem. A bit like walking on the edge of a sidewalk, it just requires more balancing than usual.

Feeling confident, he steps out into the rink, one skate settling firmly on the ice. The second follows and he comes to the immediate realization that standing upright on the ice is _nothing_ like standing on regular ground and he grips the side railing to keep from falling flat on his ass, turning his head to glare when Rocinante muffles a laugh behind his hand. “It might not be me falling down~”

“Shut up,” Law mutters. “Say that again when _you’re_ on the ice.”

Rocinante seems considerably less amused at that, mouth pressing into a worried line. Still, he steps forward, wobbling only slightly before stepping out into the rink.

One skate barely makes contact before he loses his balance spectacularly, sliding headfirst rapidly into the arena. Law reaches for him on instinct, managing to tug the man backwards enough to save him from a concussion before slipping himself, the two landing on their behinds as their legs knock against each other.

Distantly, Law thinks he hears a child on the other side of the rink laughing at them.

“Can we quit now?” Law groans, clawing his way back up the side railing. He offers Rocinante a hand once he’s certain his grip is steady, helping hoist the blonde to his feet. “Don’t you have enough scars as it is?”

He gets the answer he’d both feared and expected. “Of course not, we just started! At least give it a proper try!”

“I put the skates on,” he points out, nearly whining. “And I stepped into the rink. And then we fell. Wasn’t that a try and a fail?”

“Nope.” The blonde tsks, letting go of the side railing to wobble experimentally. “We have to go around the rink at least once. _Then_ you can quit, you big baby.”

“We might die first,” Law deadpans. The end of the rink seems so very far away. Did he ever write a will? He doesn’t think so. Damn, Penguin will probably forge one.

He does comply, though, if only because they did already pay. He’s steadier on his feet than Rocinante, gliding a few inches successfully after a few more wobbly attempts. So that’s how that works. Great.

Just... several more feet to go.

Rocinante tries to move forward, one hand clinging to the wall. His knuckles go white when his foot slips, grip keeping him upright as he scrabbles to get his footing. Law watches with a mix of amusement and concern until the blonde catches up to him and then he moves forward again, just slightly ahead.

He won’t be figure-skating anytime in his life, but he can manage going forward, at least, so he’s content.

Rocinante, on the other hand…

It isn't long until he ends up face-first on the ice, taking a spectacular nosedive after losing his balance again. Law barely manages to have enough coordination to pull him up without losing his own balance this time and he’s startled when the blonde clings to his hand even after he’s standing again.

It’s rather warm.

Rocinante only belatedly realizes he’s doing so and lets go in a flustered hurry, clinging to the side railing instead. “Sorry! I don’t want to drag you down with me if I fall… again.”

“If we leave, you wouldn’t have to worry about falling,” Law tries. Rocinante only grins wryly at him, shutting him down with a firm shake of his head.

“A few tumbles won’t hurt me. And besides, you’re starting to get the hang of it!” Rocinante beams. “We can do this!”

The blonde seems so genuinely enthusiastic that Law can only shake his head with an almost-fond sigh. He still doesn’t think this is better than studying– honestly, he could have been done with the chapter he’d started by now– but he can’t claim that he’s miserable, either. And it may get his roommates off his back for awhile, which was his main motivation for agreeing in the first place.

Surprisingly, Rocinante _does_ get the hang of it. They make it halfway around the rink much faster than Law thought they would. And that’s when Rocinante decides it would be a good idea to try and do a spin, despite Law’s rational protests of “y _ou will probably_ die _, Corazón, maybe_ don’t _–”_

To be fair, it doesn’t go as bad as it could’ve.

That does not mean it goes well.

“Owww…” Rocinante groans, sprawled out flat on his back on the ice and clutching his head where he’d thunked it. “Hahah... I guess I won’t be joining the Olympics anytime soon…”

“It’s far more likely you’ll be entering the hospital first,” Law agrees. This time when he helps the blonde up he keeps ahold of his hand, offering a shrug when Rocinante levels a curious stare at him. “ _Someone_ has to make sure you don’t do that again.”

It’s not so strange, anyway. Almost everyone in the rink is clinging to someone else, save for the fearless children and the solo skaters who cling to the side. There’s a handful of actual skaters in the rink as well, but for the sake of his pride Law is ignoring them. _Everyone_ is bad at this icy hell-sport.

“I won’t do it again,” Rocinante reassures. Even so, he makes no move to pull his hand away and they fall into a pace together as they cross the other half of the rink, steadily coming full circle.

The smile he sends Law’s way at the finish line has him letting go of Rocinante's hand quickly, stepping out of the rink to find a bench and get the wretched skates off as soon as possible before Rocinante decides he wants to go for a second round. Blessedly, the (slightly bruised) taller man seems content, joining Law on the bench. “That was fun!”

Law hums agreeably as he puts his boots back on, making a mental note to disinfect them later. Who knows how many people have worn those skates? Eugh. Still... “It… wasn’t as bad as I’d imagined,” he admits. “But why ice skating?”

Rocinante shrugs, handing their pairs of skates over to the attendant with a cheerful thank-you. “I’ve always wanted to.”

“That’s it?”

“Yup.” The blonde grins, holding the door for Law as they exit. “But I never wanted to go alone. I couldn’t think of anything you might like more specifically, either. You don’t really talk about yourself that much, you know.”

He doesn’t?

Well, Law supposes that isn’t surprising. For as often as he and Corazón have talked at the café, he much prefers listening to the other man speak. Thinking back on their conversations, Law mostly only recalls mentioning his education and his roommates.

“I suppose I’m just a rather dull person.” Law’s tone isn’t self-deprecating, just a neutral statement of fact. “I study, I’m forced into volunteering at the hospital, my roommates force me into various things, and I read. Only the last one really qualifies as a hobby and they’re constantly telling me it doesn’t count, so.”

Law shrugs, unbothered. He’s not unhappy so he sees no problem with it.

Rocinante perks up, face alight with curiosity. “You read? More than just those textbooks?”

Law frowns, agitated. “Yes, more than just the textbooks.” Rocinante is immediately apologetic, holding his hands up in a peaceful gesture.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean anything by it! I thought you liked the textbooks, that’s all. You’re several chapters ahead, aren’t you?”

“...I am,” Law confirms, surprised the man had remembered. “And I do like reading them. The more knowledge you have, the more you are capable of.”

“But you read other things too? What kinds of things?”

He’s a little taken aback that Corazón is so interested. Usually Shachi teases him for being a bookworm– hypocritical, considering he reads too– and everyone else just shrugs it off. He’s just about to answer when he realizes they’re just standing aimlessly outside the skating rink, neither having left for their cars yet.

It’s only the middle of the afternoon and Law finds himself unwilling to part just yet. He reasons it's because it’s too late to go to the café now anyway, and with his routine interrupted he wouldn’t know what to fill it with. “Do you want to do something else?” Law blurts before realizing he’s completely ignored the man’s question. “I mean, to continue talking. Unless you like standing here…?”

Rocinante laughs, shifting his weight on the sidewalk. “Well, it _is_ nice outside, but I guess we can’t stand here forever.” His expression droops, hand absently rubbing at the back of his neck. “I do want to keep talking, but I need to head into work…”

“More of your brother’s errands?” Law asks. He’s not very surprised, though. With as often as Rocinante comes to the cafe, it’s clear he has a busy schedule.

He’s a little surprised when the blonde shakes his head, though, a slight grimace on his features. “No, thankfully. I try not to get too involved in his business. Not in person, at least.” Law thinks that maybe he shouldn’t ask, and he’s spared having to when Rocinante continues. “I have a shift at the station today.”

“So you really _are_ a cop,” Law muses, intentionally teasing him. “I was beginning to suspect you’d made it up, since you’re never on the clock.”

“Well I couldn’t be coming in to the cafe if I was on the clock, now could I?” Rocinante chuckles. It’s understandable that he has to go, then. A job is a job, after all. Still, Law is faintly disappointed and he fears that it shows on his face going by the way Rocinante purses his lips, thinking of something. “But I’m free tomorrow if you want to get something to eat…?”

“Tomorrow is Friday, isn’t it? I have classes until two pm, so I don’t think lunch would be viable.” Dinner seems too strangely formal and Law doesn’t feel comfortable inviting him out for that. Rocinante’s face falls again and he adds: “But the day after is Saturday, so I won’t have classes and I’m off work. If you aren’t busy then.”

“I won’t be busy,” Rocinante beams. “Can I see your phone? I’ll give you my number so we can work out a time and place.”

Law obliges, opening up his contacts app and absently, unknowingly smiling to himself when he sees the name set as “Corazón” with a heart symbol. He decides to text the man right then and there so he doesn’t dwell on when and how to do it later.

_[Hello. This is Law.]_

Rocinante’s phone beeps and he flashes Law another dazzlingly warm smile, like he’s somehow elated just to have his phone number. “Thank you for coming out with me! It was a lot of fun.”

This time Law is aware he’s smiling, returning Rocinante’s with a small and genuine one. “It wasn’t so bad,” he agrees. “Good luck with your job.”

“Good luck with your studying!” Rocinante replies with a knowing look. Law would protest, but the man is right, anyway. He reluctantly turns away, offering one more smile before he does. “I’ll text you later!”

Despite himself, Law almost finds that he's looking forward to it.

 

At least until he thinks of what his roommates are going to say once they hear about this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the positive feedback thus far...! I was really uncertain about posting this one since I know it's been done before and it's really cliched, but I love it dearly and I'm so glad to hear you like it too!


	3. if ao3 let me put emojis in this you would all suffer corazon's bad texting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which neither Law nor Rocinante like bread.

The beep of his phone breaks Law's concentration and he messes up his notes when he jerks in surprise, pen scratching across the paper. “Dammit! Who the hell…?” It’s unusual for his phone to ring and at first, he can’t think of a single reason why. At least until he unlocks the screen to see his message notification: one unread text from “Corazón.”

_[Hi, Law! Are you busy right now?]_

He casts one glance at his notes before he puts the pen down, deciding they’re already ruined so he may as well take a break, agitation already dissipating. Really, he should take his notes in pencil like most people, but he’s always preferred how ink writes. It’s so much smoother.

_[Not very. Did you want to discuss lunch tomorrow?]_

Admittedly, he’d been expecting Corazón to text him sooner. He’d assumed “later” had meant later that evening, not the next night as it happens to be now. Still, it isn’t so late that he could’ve possibly been in bed so there’s no problem, really.

_[Yes. I’m sorry I didn’t text you sooner! Work got busy…]_ A few moments go by, followed by another sharp notification beep. _[Is there anything you don’t like?]_

Law gives it a moment’s thought before sending his reply. It’s an odd quirk, but better to get it out of the way now than to be invited for pizza later. _[I don’t like bread. Of any kind.]_

_[Really? Me either!] [How about sushi?]_

The response comes fast enough that Law has a sneaking suspicion that the other man just wanted sushi to begin with, though the message does make him pause. Bread is such a common staple, he's used to being teased or pestered for not eating it. Is Corazón just saying that so he doesn't feel strange, or do they really share such a rare quirk?

Well, either way, sushi is fine with him. _[Only_ _if there’s no umeboshi.]_

_[But umeboshi is so good…?] [That was supposed to be an exclamation mark] [It’s good!!] [Wait but you don’t have to eat it if you don’t want to I didn’t mean] [to sound it that way I]_

There’s a bit of a lengthier pause in between the messages this time and Law almost laughs to himself, imagining how flustered the blonde must be. Hopefully he didn't drop his phone or anything– the man can be dreadfully clumsy. It's a quirk he's gotten used to, at least, though it does confuse him still. How can anyone be that accident prone...?

_[More umeboshi for me, then! I know of a good place, I can text you the address. Is one pm okay?]_

_[Sounds good.]_

_[Great! I’ll see you then :D]_

Law does laugh this time, chuckling despite himself when he sees the silly emote. He slouches in his chair as he searches the restaurant from the address Corazón sends, scrolling past reviews to check out the menu for himself. It seems like a nice enough place, and it probably will be good for Law to do something different. 

Something that doesn’t involve ice rinks, he mentally clarifies. Once was enough for one lifetime.

Though, thinking back on that day, he’s not even sure why they’re going to lunch. At the time it had just been convenient, but if they just want to talk, why change from the café?

Maybe to be sure he takes a break from studying, Law wryly muses. People do seem to make a habit of forcing unwanted breaks upon him. Or maybe Corazón had just wanted a change of pace. After all, it’s been two months and they’ve nearly sampled everything on the menu by now. Caffeine is lovely, but Law does need to remember to eat more often than he does. Perhaps the officer has the same problem? It can be a busy career. He's actually rather surprised at how often he sees the blonde at the café– his brother might have him working more hours than the police station.

Whatever the reason, Law is drawn from his thoughts by a slight rattle of the doorknob, followed by the unmistakable sound of it swinging open a few moments later.

“So when do we get to meet mister tall, blonde and handsome?”

It takes every ounce of impulse control Law has not to throw his phone at Penguin, if only because it would be unfair to the phone. “The door was locked.”

“Your point?”

“Get the fuck out.”

There’s no real malice in his voice and Penguin knows it, responding in kind with an exaggerated whine. “You’re so meeeeean, Law! It’s normal for me to be interested.” Law swivels in his chair just in time to see Penguin pretending to wipe away a tear. “My little antisocial brat is growing up and dating police officers…”

Law glares sharply at him, sitting up a little straighter. “I never mentioned that he’s an officer.”

“But you just confirmed it~”

“Like you needed me to,” Law scowls. “Wherever the hell you two get your information from, it’s always right. I swear you’ve got me bugged.”

Penguin only shrugs innocently, leaning against the door frame. “Really though, I think that’s more texting than you’ve done since you got that phone. You set up a date or something?”

"..."

Law glances away for only a moment and it’s enough for Penguin’s face to light up deviously, a false scandalous tone in his voice. “You _did_ set up a date!” Before Law can stop him, Penguin leans out the door to shout. “Shachi! Our little Lawsy has a _date_!”

Is his scalpel still in the drawer? Law is fairly certain it is. He’s just rooting about to check when the red-head peeks into the room, matching grin on his face. “No way. You’re kidding me, Pen.”

“I’m serious! They were just texting.”

“Law was _texting?"_

“I hate both of you,” Law deadpans. His hand curls around the sought-after metal object and he turns around with a disturbing grin, gripping the scalpel tightly. “But since you’ve already invited yourselves in, go ahead and get comfy. I was just reading about a rather interesting procedure–”

“Ah, well, I’d love to help but I was actually cooking dinner. It’d be a shame if the apartment burned down, yeah?” Shachi coughs, ducking out and abandoning Penguin to Law’s wrath. He does get in one more quip, shouting from down the hallway: “Don’t stay up all night texting your boyfriend!”

Distantly, Law wonders if Shachi actually is cooking dinner. If not, he should probably start on that before he forgets to eat again. Unfortunately, Penguin is less intimidated, if only because Law hasn’t gotten up yet. His roommate levels a neutral expression towards him, bright pale blue eyes oddly serious beneath the brim of his hat. “Do you like him?”

It's not teasing, this time. He's not asking about a romantic sense, just whether or not Law is content with being pestered by the man. Though Law– though  _all_ of them can take care of themselves, it doesn't keep them from looking after each other. They tend to fuss over Bepo the most, but Law ranks a high second if only for how often he neglects himself. Even if he were being harassed, there's a good chance he would be too apathetic to do anything to directly stop it.

But, in this case...

“We could be friends.” They might already be, now that he thinks about it. All their frequent meetings at the café, the ice-skating rink, and now lunch… He hadn’t exactly intended to befriend Corazón– hadn’t even intended for that alias to stick– but... “I… enjoy his company.” Law will offer no more and Penguin seems to take the hint finally, nodding once before the goofy expression is back, dropping his head until his hat obscures his eyes once more.

It is nice to know his roommates genuinely care about him, Law supposes.

That doesn’t mean he can’t be grumpy about the teasing.

“Well, as long as he’s getting you out of the house, I don’t really care.” He locks the door handle on the inside before he makes to leave– as if it means anything with how easily he could pick it again– and pauses just before he shuts it, a wide teasing grin on his face. “Just be sure you use a condom!”

The scalpel lodges itself in the door where Penguin’s face had been just a moment before and Law blandly notes that his accuracy is quite good.

Just a _bit_ slow.

 

* * *

 

“Law!”

The student turns his head at his name being called, catching sight of Rocinante waving from across the parking lot. He would have gone inside already, but it’s not fancy enough to need reservations nor busy enough to require snagging a table. A rather drastic contrast to their usual bustling café. “Hello, Corazón.”

“Hi! I didn’t make you wait long, did I?” Rocinante flashes a dazzling smile and Law wonders briefly how anyone can be so happy for lunch.

“No, I just got here a little early, ah…” He tilts his head, distracted by the man’s hat. He’s never seen Corazón wear one before, but he’s got it on now. It almost looks like a hood, and Law finds himself following the tassels down to see hearts hanging at the end, resting at chest level. “I didn’t know you liked hats.”

The statement is a little abrupt and Law isn’t quite sure why he’d said it aloud. Certainly, Corazón can wear whatever he likes. Law himself wears his spotted hat practically every day, and today is no exception. But, seriously, heart tassels…?

“Yeah!” Rocinante laughs, toying with the ends. “It’s kind of a silly old thing, but I’ve had it for years and I’m kinda attached to it.” He pauses, glancing down at Law– and god, Law never thought he’d feel _short_ being six foot tall– and tossing the med student a teasing pout. “Don’t tell me you have a problem with hats, that wouldn’t be fair.”

“No, I like it.” Law tugs on his own hat subconsciously, adjusting the brim. “I like hats. But I like that hat specifically, too,” he clarifies. He’s not sure what to say after that so he shifts, gesturing towards the doors. “Shall we go…?”

“Oh! Yes.” Rocinante nods, leading the way inside. It doesn’t take long for them to get a table, nor much time at all for their food to be brought out. True to his texts, he orders rice balls with umeboshi as a side and Law makes a face, glancing away in disgust. It makes the blonde laugh, which is almost nice until he somehow tips his chair over.

At least the table behind him was vacant. Though how he didn’t give himself a concussion from smashing headfirst into it is a wonder.

Once Law is certain he’s alright, they slip easily into conversation between bites of food and it’s almost like the café. More relaxed, Law notes. No studying, no paperwork. Just easy conversation, ranging from what kinds of books Law likes to read– he’s surprised Corazón had remembered and wanted to continue that conversation– to what kinds of movies Corazón likes to watch, to school and jobs and a brief bit on family.

If Rocinante noticed how Law only spoke of his roommates, he didn’t comment. Likewise, Law said nothing when Rocinante only spoke of his brother, Doflamingo, in regards to family.

Conversation strayed to happier topics after that– “What do you mean you’ve never been to an amusement park!? You–” “ _No_.” “ “But I hadn’t even said anything yet…”– until Law stretches, surprised to find his legs rather stiff.

Even more surprised when he looks at the clock and realizes they’ve been here for two hours. They must have finished eating an hour ago, at the latest. “Do you have anywhere you need to be?” Law asks, flipping his phone over to show the time. “We’ve spent a little more than two hours here already, so…”

“Not really,” Rocinante shrugs. “No police work, and I told Doffy not to bother me today.” He pauses, taking a sip of his drink. “Do you need to leave?”

“...Not really,” Law echoes. It’s strange that he doesn’t feel any immediate need to leave– usually, being with people drains him. Even just being paired with fellow students for projects can leave him drained for days after, simply not wanting so much interaction. But Corazón is easy to talk to, just as easy as his roommates and it’s a strange feeling. “Though I think it would be rude to keep taking up this table space.”

“You’re probably right.” Rocinante frowns, like he hadn’t considered that. He takes notice of the bill that had been left on their table then, glancing over the amount before reaching for his wallet. When Law makes to do the same, he stops him with a wave of his hand. “Oh, don’t worry about it, I’ve got it.”

“I can pay for my own food.” Law frowns. He’s already taken enough of Corazón’s money when it comes to coffee.

“Well, you _could,"_  he hums. “Or you could let me buy it for you, since I’m the one who invited a poor broke college student out to lunch.”

“I am not _that_ broke,” Law protests, mildly bristling. Okay, so the debt is a factor, but that’s a long-term consequence that doesn’t quite equate to being broke. After all, everyone with a mortgage or car payment is in the same situation. “And you aren’t that rich.”

Though, Law isn’t entirely sure about that last part.

“Nah,” Rocinante easily shrugs. “But I can buy lunch.” And Law loses his chance to argue any further when the waitress comes by to collect the blonde's payment before Law’s actually put any money forward. He scowls, which only seems to amuse the officer further. “Oh, come on. You’ve had no problem with me buying your drinks!”

“That was an _exchange_ ,” Law protests as they stand. “You were paying me for the seat. Now I _owe_ you for this.”

He isn’t sure what’s so damn funny about what he’s said but he nearly lets the door swing shut in Corazón’s face when the blonde laughs about it as they leave. Retaliation is evidently unnecessary, as he manages to trip on the doorstep anyway, tumbling onto the concrete with a short yell.

“Shit, are you okay?” Law hovers, uncertain about moving closer until he knows if the man can stand on his own or not.

Rocinante waves off his concerns, sitting up before he stands completely to check himself over. “M’fine, it happens all the time,” he mumbles. Embarrassed, Law thinks. “Anyway, that’s not how it works. You don’t owe me anything.”

“You _say_ that, but…” Everyone wants something eventually, Law doesn’t add. It’s best to just avoid any sort of debt.

Rocinante pauses, pursing his lips in consideration. “Okay, then. If you think you owe me something, then... you owe me lunch. Not that you have to buy it next time either, you just have to come. I know you usually don't go places, with as often as you mentioning your roommates _forcing_ and  _dragging_ you places." The man's tone is teasing and Law scowls, more out of habit from his roommate's teasings than any real annoyance at the man in front of him. "So just coming to lunch with me will make us even. Maybe Saturday again?”

There’s a lengthy pause while Law considers it and Rocinante waits patiently, clearly a little hopeful. It’s just _lunch._ Law really doesn’t understand at all.

“...No.” Law doesn’t give his refusal a chance to sink in before he clarifies. “I work Saturday. I’m free Sunday, though."

Rocinante smiles almost immediately and Law thinks it can’t be good for a police officer to be so easy to read. Is he really so relieved that Law said yes? “I think I work Sunday, but it shouldn’t be a problem to switch shifts. I’ll text you to be sure. Sunday, then?”

“...I’m not opposed to it, but why?”

Rocinante tilts his head slightly in confusion. “Why what?”

“Why do you want to meet up again like this?” It’s not that Law disliked this, he just doesn’t understand the point. They’re not getting any work done, so how does it benefit Corazón? “We meet at the café, don’t we?”

“True,” Rocinante hums contemplatively. “But you talk much more when you aren’t distracted by work.”

“...And?”

“I like talking to you.”

Law blinks, staring blankly. When it’s clear he isn’t going to continue, it’s Law’s turn to tilt his head, confused. “...Is that it?”

“Yup!” Rocinante smiles, goofy and honest. “Do I need any other reason?”

“...No, I... suppose not.” Law pauses, standing aimlessly outside the sushi restaurant. He doesn't _have_ to go, and he's almost considering asking the other man if he wants to do something else, but he doesn't actually have any ideas nor is he certain if he'll enjoy spending an entire day out and so he makes to leave, mind still trying to process the strange reasoning. It’s oddly reminiscent of an... acquaintance of Law's, who'd immediately latched onto him and clung for whatever strange reason, insisting upon _friendship_ and  _hangouts_. He’s never quite been able to figure people out.

Obviously, he hadn’t had much luck shaking that boy off. Something tells him the same holds true for Corazón. “...See you Sunday, then.” He pauses before he walks away, turning slightly to glance over his shoulder. “Actually, I’ll... probably see you at the café sooner. I still plan to keep that exchange going, just so you know.”

“Me too,” Rocinante laughs, “Otherwise I’d never get my work done. See you soon, Law!”

“...See you.” Law tosses a wave over his shoulder before burying his hands in his pockets, brow furrowed as he walks.

As confusing as it is...

...He's kind of looking forward to their next lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the positive feedback has me melting, you guys! Thank you all so much. I think the chapters are going to be around 2-3k regularly, so I hope that length is alright.
> 
> (on a funny note, I jolted awake moments after falling asleep last night because I realized I don't know anything about med school even though I'm going to be writing about it... I spent like an hour researching it before going to sleep xD Law would be in his fourth year, I think! But what do you guys think about their age gap...? Canonically they'd be 26 (Law) and 39 (Cora) but is that alright or do you prefer Cora to be closer to Law's age? As long as Law is an adult, I don't have a preference, so I'll write what you guys are comfortable with ^^)


	4. If Law owned the apartment, he would have kicked them out by now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Bepo is the only roommate Law actually likes.

Penguin and Shachi are sprawled on the floor when Law gets home, halfway on top of each other in a way that looks like a very uncomfortable dogpile, limbs tangled together with bruises visible on Shachi's neck and Penguin's arm.

“Were you two fighting again?”

“Mmmmmmaybe,” Shachi drawls, lazily waving at Law. "I'm too tired to remember."

Penguin pulls a hand out from underneath Shachi’s torso to wave, a wide grin on his face and all of a sudden Law gets the distinct feeling of vultures descending upon him. “So how was the da~te?”

“ _Lunch_ was good,” Law scowls. “The sushi there is fairly nice.”

“We don’t care about the _sushi_.” Shachi manages to stand first, leaving Penguin in a heap on the floor. So much for being tired. “Tell us about your officer!”

“I would rather throw myself off the top floor of this building.”

“It’s only three stories,” Penguin cheerfully points out. “There’s a good chance you’ll just end up in the hospital and you can’t run from us in a cast.”

“Plus we’re your emergency contacts, so you can’t kick us out, either,” Shachi chimes in.

Law groans, dragging a hand over his face tiredly. Why had he done that, again? “I hate you both.”

“We know,” they sing-song in unison. They’re clearly still waiting for details though, and Law sighs, collapsing on the couch tiredly. They won't leave him alone until he tells them at least something. Really, he should have known this was coming. Even if he hadn't told them he was going out for lunch with Corazón, they probably would've found out sooner or later. They've done this every time he's made a new acquaintance, even if those occurrences are few and far between.

The situation is made no better when Bepo walks out of the hallway, face lighting up when he sees Law. “You’re home!” The white-haired boy settles on the couch next to Law, bright eyes staring eagerly. “How was lunch, Captain?”

One look at that face and Law can't find it in him to refuse to answer. Well, shit. He’s lost this one. He flips off Shachi and Penguin behind Bepo’s back before affectionately ruffling the boy’s hair. It’s admittedly still kind of cute that he calls him Captain, a nickname remnant of when they were just kids and Bepo’s favorite game was pretending to be pirates.

Actually, even now, he still likes pirate themed stuff a lot. It's kind of surprising considering he’s normally so shy and sweet. But it _did_ make it easy for Law and Shachi and Penguin to teach him how to fight, which makes it easier on them so they don’t have to worry much. He’s apologetic to a fault, but Bepo can take care of himself if he has to.

Meanwhile, those two… “Yeah, Cap'n, tell us _alllll_ about it.”

They usually only use that old nickname at times like this. Oh, Law is going to make them pay for this later.

“Lunch was nice.” Law sighs again, trying to scrape together something that will satisfy them. “The sushi there really is fairly good, I wasn't making that up. Rocinante seems like a busy person, but he’s nice to talk to. Rather humorous.” He doesn’t mention that half of the blonde’s humor stems from clumsiness; it’s admittedly kind of amusing how often he trips over himself. “I had a good time.”

“You actually enjoyed someone’s company?” He can’t distinguish if Shachi’s surprise is genuine or mocking and it just agitates him further.

“Yes, shocking. The world is truly ending.” Law’s tone borders on threatening and Shachi holds his hands up peaceably.

“Sorry, sorry.” Shachi leans against the back of the couch, eyeing Law up contemplatively. “It’s just that you haven’t made a friend since… what, Luffy? Two years ago?”

“We are _not_ friends.”

Even with those shades on, he can see Shachi’s eyebrow quirk disbelievingly. “Good luck telling that to him.”

“I _have_!” Multiple times, in fact. Nearly every time they meet. It has done nothing to convince Luffy that they aren’t friends.

Admittedly, with as often as he ended up getting involved with Luffy before, he probably wasn’t helping. And it’s not that he hates the kid, or anything.

He’s just so…

So, so very Luffy. “He never listens,” Law huffs. “And anyway, I haven’t been looking to make friends. I’m extremely busy–”

“Studying obsessively and being a recluse,” Penguin interrupts. “Yes, we know. How many times have you forgotten to eat? I think your record was five times in one week, Captain.”

“It doesn’t count as forgetting as long as I remembered _eventually_ ,” the med student scowls. “It’s not like I was starving myself.”

“Plus we’re here to remind you!” Bepo cheerfully chimes in, dissolving the building tension. “So you like him?”

“...I think we’re friends, yes.” Law’s brow furrows, contemplating. It hasn’t been explicitly said, but they have known each other a few months and they chat regularly. That’s essentially a friendship, isn’t it? Plus, Corazón said that he enjoys talking with him and Law has no reason to doubt his word.

“Then I’m happy for you!” Bepo beams, bouncing up off the couch. “I’ve gotta go grocery shopping now, but tell me more about him later, okay?”

Law spares one glance at Shachi and Penguin before he stands as well, adjusting his hat. “I’ll go with you,” he decides. “You know you don’t have to do everything around here, right?”

“...Why are you glaring at us?” Penguin grumbles. “We’re not _making_ him.”

“They really don’t pick on me much anymore.” Law isn’t quite sure if he believes Bepo or not, but he shrugs, letting the issue lie for now. “Besides, I like shopping!”

That’s true enough, he supposes. The kid always has liked exploring and going places, even if it’s somewhere mundane. Somehow he always finds places in the city they didn’t even know existed, and he never seems to get lost.

Though that doesn’t stop them from worrying. He may not _actually_ be a kid anymore, but he’s still the youngest of their group and Law can admit he has a bit of a protective streak even though he’s not the oldest. Bepo _had_ dubbed him the Captain for a reason.

“Fair enough,” Law shrugs. “If you want to explore anywhere though, do it first. I don’t want the milk to sour again.”

“You’ll even go exploring with me?”

There’s almost _sparkles_ in Bepo’s eyes and Law feels a twinge of guilt. He really does need to spend more time with them.

…

Well. With Bepo. Not Penguin and Shachi. At least, not until they stop harassing him. “Sure, I feel like getting out of the apartment for awhile. A long while,” he pointedly adds with another glare towards the devious duo.

Shachi and Penguin play innocent until Law and Bepo leave, at which point they turn to each other and sigh in unison. “Think he realizes he’s smiling every time he talks about Rocinante?” Shachi asks.

“No way in hell.” Penguin pulls off his cap to run a hand through his hair, melodramatically collapsing on the couch. “We weren’t this bad, were we, Shach?”

“Nah.” Shachi leans over the back of the couch, sunglasses glinting mischievously before he removes them. “We just started kissing after a spar. Way less complicated.”

“Do you think he even _knows_?”

“...Honestly, Pen?” Shachi shakes his head, leaning down to kiss his roommate’s forehead. “Wouldn’t bet on it.”

Penguin twists around on the couch to pull him down for a proper kiss, expression playful. “Well, he’ll figure it out eventually. Both us and himself.”

“Mmm, I hope so.” Shachi’s hands stray down Penguin’s chest, fully intending to take advantage of the empty apartment. He loops his arms around the other male when a thought strikes him and he pauses, leaning away slightly. “...Hey, we didn’t ask if he set up another date or not.”

“Eh… We’ll harass him later. If nothing else, you can always steal one of their phones and set one up for them.” Plan settled, Penguin tugs Shachi back down and distracts him with another kiss, hands threading into his soft red hair.

It’s a very effective distraction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally got to introduce Bepo...! I love that lil bear, it's so weird imagining him as a human. This chapter is kind of short, and I think next one might be too, but don't worry! I'm just laying some groundwork, longer chapters are coming.
> 
> also, in case it wasn't clear, Penguin and Shachi _were_ sparring; that's the bruise on Penguin's arm. They like to spar to keep on top of their game, but they're too lazy ( ~~irresponsible~~ ) for safety gear. The "bruise" on Shachi's neck, though... (;


	5. law is weak, he is so very very weak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Law hates holidays, but hates Rocinante's frowns even more.

“You should come with me to my station’s Halloween party!”

Law nearly chokes on his coffee, barely managing to keep from spitting it on his very expensive textbook. “I should _what?_ ”

From Corazón’s amused smile, he can’t tell if the man is serious or not. “Yeah! The station holds a costume party every year. Mostly it’s just for the staff, but we’re allowed to bring people.”

“Why me?”

Of all the possible things Law could have responded with, that has to rank the lowest in what he _should_ have said. Because asking questions makes people assume you have an interest, and Law is absolutely going to refuse. He does not dress up and he does not go to parties and really, he barely even acknowledges holidays in general.

“Why _not_ you?” Rocinante counters. “I like spending time with you and I think it’d be fun. You were just going to stay locked in your apartment all day, weren’t you?” A scandalized expression crosses the man’s face, mouth falling open in an exaggerated gasp. “I bet you don’t even give out candy!”

“I _don’t_ ,” Law glowers. “There’s half a dozen events for kids in this town on Halloween, they hardly need to be harassing me for their cavities.”

He gets the distinct feeling Corazón’s gaping isn’t so exaggerated anymore and he continues before the blonde has a chance to pester him about _holiday spirit_ or something like that. “Don’t you have anyone else to invite? A date, or your brother? Other friends?”

A date, especially. Isn’t that who you’re typically supposed to invite? Not that Law has much experience in that kind of affair, but even he knows the basics. And a handsome, funny, kind police officer shouldn’t have any problems finding someone.

“Nope.” Rocinante shrugs, and whatever expression flickers across his face, Law can’t place it. “I’m single, and Doffy has plans with Crocodile. And you _are_ the friend I’m inviting.”

Single?

“Crocodile?”

“Oh, he’s Doffy’s… ah… hrm.” Rocinante pauses, considering. “You know, I’m not really sure what they are. They bicker like an old married couple… or a recently divorced one.” He hums contemplatively, head resting on his palm. “Well, they’re together, at least. And they seem happy enough.”

“But you’re single.” The sentence leaves Law’s mouth before he’s actually thought of anything to follow it. It’s just a little surprising. Granted, in the months they’ve been talking Corazón had never _mentioned_ a significant other, but it’s hard to believe he doesn’t even have any prospects.

Then again, maybe the officer just isn’t interested in dating. Law can relate to that, at least. Even if someone were to express an interest, he can imagine turning them down. As he already has had to, multiple times.

Those nurses can be _really_ persistent.

“I am.” Rocinante grins, wry smile tugging at the corners of his lips. “Aren’t you, too?”

“Mhm.” Law sips his coffee now that the threat of choking has passed, noting the page number before setting his textbook aside. “I believe I’ve told you about the nurses before, haven’t I? Really, some people just can’t accept when a person isn’t interested in dating.”

“Maybe they think they’re… different? After all, sometimes it’s just a matter of finding someone you personally like,” Rocinante suggests. Law considers it for only a brief moment before dismissing the concept with a shake of his head.

“No, I’m fairly certain the person wouldn’t change anything, since it’s the relationship itself I’m not interested in. Is it something similar for you?”

“...Something like that,” Rocinante chuckles. It sounds a little flat. He takes a long sip of his tea to hide what Law suspects is a frown and his expression is back to normal when he sets it down but he still seems off, somehow, and Law is pretty sure it’s his fault though he can’t imagine why.

Is it just because he won’t go?

“Well, I can’t force you. It isn’t as though I _have_ to bring a guest, so–”

“I’m not doing anything on Halloween.”

Law blurts it out before he can stop himself, wanting the blonde’s smile to be genuine again. He’s hit with immediate regret– because now he practically _has_ to go– but it hardly feels bad at all when he sees Corazón’s eyes light up. “I… Like I said, I don’t celebrate, so. I don’t have plans. And you don’t have anyone else to invite…?”

“Nope!”

The officer’s tone is a little too cheerful to be admitting such a thing and Law sighs, though it’s more fond than he’d admit. “I could... go. For a little while,” the med student stresses. “I don’t like parties, so don’t expect me to stay all night.”

“That’s great!” Rocinante beams, wide happy grin on his face. “But you do know it’s a costume party, right…?”

That grin looks a little mischievous now and Law lays his head on the table with a tired groan. “Yeah, yeah. I’ll pick up a generic costume or something.”

“Aww, but the spirit…” Rocinante trails off when Law lifts his head to level a deadpan stare at him, deciding not to push his luck. “Well, okay! It’s the thought that counts, I suppose. It’s going to be so much fun!”

Law lays his head back down with another groan, quietly listening to Corazón excitedly prattle on about the party and how last year they’d had a costume contest and all sorts of silly little details that Law honestly doesn’t really care about, exactly, but.

But when he peeks up again, Corazón’s smile is genuine, no trace of whatever negative emotion had soured his mood before and Law thinks it’s worth it. Hell, maybe a party might even be… tolerable, if Corazón is there. He has to admit, the man is good company, so maybe it won't be as bad as he's dreading.

Maybe.

“Ooh, I just remembered, there might be karaoke!”

“ _No_.”

“Killjoy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is short but leads into a longer one (2k and still being written) featuring: mild conflict! I don't even know how to write conflict, whoops. Wish me luck and look forward to it! ♡


	6. Happy Halloween! and other awful things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Law's past would be really interesting, if that's what this chapter covered.

It is, perhaps surprisingly, the first time Law has ever been to the police station.

Neither he nor his roommates have a completely saintly past, but they were clever enough not to actually get caught. And when they were young and sloppy, it had never been severe enough to warrant an actual arrest, even if they did have a few close run-ins with officers before. Willingly coming to the police station almost seems stupid; they might be better now, but his roommates still have a few unsavory habits and it's always possible someone might remember him.

But then, if he wanted to avoid notice by the authorities, he probably shouldn’t have befriended a police officer. Besides, he’s kept out of trouble for a few years now, it's probably no big deal. There’s no way in hell he’d jeopardize all his med school at this point, anyway. Law absently adjusts the collar of his lab coat, scoffing to himself about the absurd costume. It had been his roommate’s insistence and he still feels like it’s only meant to poke fun at him. _Mad Surgeon_ might be a generic costume, but between his tattoos and his career path, _Surgeon of Death_ hits a bit too close to home.

The station seems lively as he approaches, music faintly audible from outside. He can make out silhouettes through the windows and it’s not surprising that the place is pretty crowded, people bustling to and fro inside. What is a bit surprising is to see Corazón waiting for him, idly resting on the front steps with a lit cigarette between his fingers. “You smoke, Corazón?”

“Law!” Rocinante bounces to his feet to greet him, promptly tripping and falling down the three short steps. Law rushes forward in time to catch him, steadying the officer and earning a sheepish, grateful smile. “Thanks,” he mumbles. At least he managed to keep ahold of his cigarette rather than burning his clothes like he so often does. He shakes the mishap off almost immediately, expression brightening and up close, Law can make out his costume in the moonlight.

“A vampire? Really?”

Not just any vampire. Far from anything dark and Dracula related, Corazón is incredibly… purple.

“You don’t like vampires?”

“I don’t like _holidays._ ” He’s even got purple fake nails, Law notices. And the fangs are secured rather well. Adhered to his actual teeth rather than the fake plastic kind that fit in your whole mouth– he really went the extra mile. “But it’s impressive, actually. Just a bit clichéd.”

“Like a doctor is any better?” Rocinante teases, reaching out to poke at the stethoscope around his neck. It’s a real one, actually, though it doesn’t really matter. “The bloodstains are a nice touch.”

“The costume was my roommate’s idea,” Law sighs. “ _I_ was just going to get a Grim Reaper cloak and be done with it. I did say generic.”

“Penguin and Shachi up to their usual tricks?” Rocinante grins knowingly, reaching out to ruffle Law’s hair. “Well, I like it. Besides, you just wanted to hide under a hood all night, didn’t you?”

Law glances away, ducking away from Rocinante’s reach and it’s all the blonde needs to know he was right. “Are we going to go inside or not?” Law grumbles, changing the subject. “If not, I’m perfectly fine with just leaving, so–”

“We’re going, we’re going.” Rocinante chuckles, snuffing his cigarette under his boot and casting one last fond look at Law before holding the door open for him. Inside the music is a bit louder, but not quite as bad as Law feared. The lighting, however, is… unexpected. Green, purple and other “mood” lights have replaced the typical light bulbs and the med student idly wonders who got paid to just go around and swap out all of them.

Corazón really wasn’t kidding when he said the station loves celebrating holidays.

“First stop: blood punch!” Rocinante cheerfully announces. He places a hand on Law’s shoulder and the boy is quietly grateful; he doesn’t like big crowds in the slightest, and trying to find someone once you’ve been separated is a frustrating nightmare. “Because, you know, I have to feed regularly.”

Law groans at the blonde’s dramatic tone and dorky wink, dragging a hand over his face tiredly and Rocinante finds himself distracted by the tiny hint of a smile he can see behind Law’s palm. Unfortunately the distraction leads to him tripping, nearly taking several people down with him if not for Law catching the hand that was on his shoulder and keeping the man on his feet, if only just barely.

“Twice in one night,” Rocinante mumbles, adjusting his cravat– really, a cravat? Just how much effort did he put into this fancy vampire costume? “You keep saving me and I’ll have to hire you as my bodyguard.”

“With the rate you’re going, I think you _need_ a bodyguard.” Law shakes his head, both amused and exasperated. Corazón’s hand is still in his and he’s considering just holding on to it. So the man doesn’t trip and fall into the punch or anything. Really, he clearly needs someone to keep him balanced and Law doesn’t want to be separated, so it would make sense to–

“You know, of all the bratty things you’ve done, this has to be the worst.”

The gruff, flat tone has Law turning to the sound immediately, confirming the familiar voice belongs to Smoker. Of course he’s here too. He _is_ a police officer, but… Funny, Law wouldn’t have pegged him for the partying type. “Cozying up to a police officer? That’s a new low, Trafalgar.”

Law lets Rocinante’s hand slip from his, a cold expression settling on his face as the blonde glances between the two of them in confusion.

“I’m just as surprised to see you here, Smoker.” Law smirks, standing tall to better look down on the officer. “Does the fact that you’re here mean you finally got that baton out of your ass? I know your subordinates were begging you to lighten up, but really, a party?"

“Watch your mouth, you damn brat.” Smoker glares, commanding all the authority of an officer though it does little to intimidate Law. It never worked before, either, when the boy was shorter and oh so much scrawnier than the officer. “I had almost thought you’d finally cleaned up your act since I haven’t run into you in a few years. Guess a _miracle_ is too much to hope for.”

Rocinante bends to pick up his hat, setting it back on his head and accidentally cutting his lip when he bites it nervously, forgetting about the faux fangs as he glances between the two men. How in the world do Law and Smoker know each other?

And why are they so _hostile?_

“For your information, I did _clean up my act_.” Law spits the words back at him with obvious disdain. “I’m busy with school now, so I haven’t got time to waste letting you try and arrest me for every tiny thing.”

“Tiny things like _theft_ and _assault?_ ” Smoker sneers at Law before turning to Rocinante with a cautious glance. “I know you can be a bit soft, Donquixote, but you shouldn’t let yourself be so gullible as to fall for this brat’s ruses. He’s nothing but trouble.”

Law feels his hands balling into fists more than he consciously chooses to do so and he’s very nearly about to snap, at the very least to yell at that damned officer who never even listened to his explanations in the first place but he doesn’t get a chance to so much as open his mouth, startled into silence when Rocinante steps between them.

Law might stand three inches taller than Smoker, but they can both easily feel dwarfed by Rocinante’s height. It’s made all the more intimidating by the angry look Law can see on his face– he can’t even recall ever seeing the blonde angry before. Something in Law sinks unexpectedly at the thought that perhaps Rocinante is mad at him, but when he speaks, it's clearly directed at his fellow officer.

“Now you listen here, Smoker,” Rocinante starts. His tone is surprisingly rough and for the first time, Law understands how the kind and goofy man can function as a police officer. “I don’t know what kind of history you two have, but _I_ invited Law to this party as _my_ guest. Any problems you have with him, you have with _me._ ”

Even the goofy fangs look intimidating with the angle Rocinante is glaring down, sharp incisors strangely threatening.

“Now why don’t we all just enjoy the party?”

To his credit, Smoker doesn’t take so much as a single step back, holding Rocinante’s gaze until he huffs under his breath and turns to leave. “Fine, whatever. Enjoy the _party_.” _I’m watching you_ goes unsaid, but Law hears it anyway, barely resisting the urge to flip the officer off as he merges back into the crowd.

Realization slowly dawns on both Law and Rocinante that their little scene drew a bit of attention, several other guests and officers having stopped to listen in to the exchange. It’s only fair, Law supposes. A fight breaking out unnoticed in a police station would be terrible publicity for whoever’s in charge.

“Damn, Roci, you tell’em!”

The cheerful shout comes from a red-headed woman who steps forth, a wide grin on her face as she claps Rocinante on his arm. “It’s always fun watching you scold someone. I didn’t know you had a date, though! And he’s _sassy,_  I like’im.”

“Bellemere!” Rocinante grins, pulling her into a hug. “I didn’t think you’d be able to make it.”

It take a moment for him for register her words, and Law can pinpoint the exact moment he does, a slight blush tinging his cheeks. “I– That’s because I _don’t_ – You know I don’t like scolding people, and– Law isn’t–”

Law lightly bumps against him and he seems to refocus, clearing his throat. “Ah, um, Bellemere, this is Law! He’s a med student. Law, this is Bellemere. She’s a fellow officer. And a mom of two!” A pause, and he adds half-jokingly: “...You don’t already know each other too, do you?”

‘I don’t believe so,” Law offers, holding his hand out. “Pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Bellemere.”

Bellemere takes his hand, eyeing him up contemplatively. “ _Trafalgar_ Law, isn’t it? Oh yeah, I know you. I know _of_ you, anyway.” She laughs, giving his hand a light squeeze before letting go. “Everyone here has heard of you and your group, I think. You got caught so often, but you always had some alibi or excuse or loophole. Drove half the officers mad trying to actually catch you on something. I’m impressed.”

So he _does_ have a reputation still, all these years later. Damn.

“And that’s Miss, by the way, but just call me Bellmere.” She wrinkles her nose up, sticking her tongue out slightly. “I hate that formal crap, get enough of it on-shift. Although… Should I be calling you Dr.?”

Law sighs at her playful tone, cursing yet again his roommate’s odd sense of holiday style. “I’m still only in med school, so no, not yet.”

“One day then, Dr. Trafalgar,” Bellemere winks. “Till then, make sure you treat Roci good! I know he can take care of himself, but call me a mama bear, I’m awfully protective. But then... you wouldn’t hurt him, would ya?”

“Of course not.”

The honest, slightly irritated response falls from Law’s lips immediately and she grins approvingly, a knowing look in her eyes that has Law wondering what he’s missed. Was that a test to see if he’s improved as a person or something? Well, whatever.

“I’ll see you later then, Roci! Have fun!”

“You too!” Rocinante belatedly calls after her, still a little dazed. He didn’t know Law had some… potentially criminal background. Or that he knows Smoker, somehow. He hadn’t even heard of the boy’s reputation before.

He’d just wanted to get some _punch_. “Well, that was… something.”

Law hums in agreement, sighing softly. It’s not even audible over the music, but Rocinante can see the slouch to his shoulders. “Sorry to cause drama at your workplace… I guess I should have warned you. I didn’t really think they’d remember me after all these years, though.” A thought occurs to him and he blinks, straightening up to look at Rocinante. “If everyone here knows, did you as well?”

The suspicious tone in his voice hurts, though the blonde tries his best to ignore it. “I didn’t,” Rocinante says. “I only got assigned here a year ago, and I haven’t heard of any rumors about you since then, honest. Or, if I ever did, I don’t remember any…”

Guilt flashes across the surgeon’s face as he looks away. “That makes sense. I… Sorry. Again.” He adjusts the collar of his coat, reaching for Corazón’s hand before he can change his mind about this impromptu distraction. “Can we still go get that punch? Don’t you need to, ah… feed?”

The attempt at dorky humor is terribly delivered coming from the stiff young man but it still makes Rocinante laugh, squeezing his hand and teasingly smiling, “Doctor’s orders?”

“Don’t push it.”

Law’s flat tone only makes him laugh harder and he’s immensely relieved to see the boy’s shoulders relax. Okay, so they had a rocky start, but Rocinante is _determined_ to make sure things go better starting right now. Everything else can be dealt with later. “There’s food, too, if you’re hungry!”

“...Is it also Halloween themed?”

“..........I mean, you don’t _have_ to eat the bloody ladyfingers or the intestine spaghetti..........”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I split this chapter into two since I've had a busy week and wanted to at least post something. sorry if this wasn't exactly the conflict you were imagining, hahah, I do have plans for jealousy eventually but also these two have never had it easy and I just had to toss in some outside drama. ooh, that past of his is gonna come back to bite him. you'll learn more about Law's (and Shachi, Penguin and Bepo's!) pasts next time (:
> 
> (and after that it will be _thanksgiving_ i hope y'all are ready for awkward family dinners bc i sure am ready to introduce Doflamingo)
> 
> ((also! if anyone hasn't seen vampire!roci from the one piece treasure cruise game, his outfit is. [beautiful](http://icantbelieveimadeanaccount.tumblr.com/post/155308206519/from-one-piece-treasure-cruise). I also did a [sketch](https://zinnianne.tumblr.com/post/158832306549/a-little-sketch-to-accompany-the-upcoming-chapter)! he's such a dork...))


	7. Law is that person at parties who just watches everyone else party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which no, Law could not possibly be paid enough money to sing karaoke.

Much to the relief of both men, the rest of the Halloween party passes without incident. Rocinante introduces Law to some of his coworkers, a few of which do remember him but thankfully they share a similar reaction as Bellemere, only making a comment or two on how frustrating and impressive it was to never be able to arrest him. And for the rest of the time, he and Rocinante just wander together, taking in the atmosphere of the party without actively participating.

As it turns out, there really _is_ karaoke. Law is still _not_ singing. Rocinante said he would like to, but only in a duet, and the med student still isn’t sure how serious he was... Not that it _matters_ or anything. He definitely still wouldn’t sing, it would just be interesting to listen to Rocinante if the blonde were to find some other person to sing with.

At one point while they were watching, a pink-haired boy did a marvelous job of stuttering and stammering through every song in a very pitiful display until his friend came and slammed the duet mode. It was rather impressive to see how quickly he improved after that, though ‘competitive singing’ isn’t something Law expected to see at a party. Or ever, for that matter.

Still…

If he’s honest, the party hasn’t been so bad. He hasn’t had to interact with that many people, and none of them for long. He’s observed the activities (with disgust, occasionally– competition or not, how can anyone eat that much spaghetti?) and not been forced to take part. And then he’d simply found a fairly quiet spot to sit, and Rocinante had settled down beside him.

They’ve been here for nearly an hour, just talking as the party goes on around them and it leaves Law a little concerned that he’s holding the officer back. Surely he’s more of a ‘life of the party’ type? He’s energetic and charismatic enough for it, and almost everyone seems to know him. “Are you sure you wouldn't rather go and mingle? I’m fine here, I wouldn’t mind.”

It’s not entirely true– after all, he has no reason to even be here if the blond leaves– but it's true enough in that he wouldn’t hold it against Rocinante for leaving. He has been a rather awful party guest, even if he doesn’t like parties in the first place.

“Nah, I’m good.” Rocinante smiles. “I like talking with you.”

Law is a little taken aback by the genuine statement, blinking a few times before slouching against his seat with a sigh. “If that’s all you wanted, why did you make me come to a party? We could have just gone to dinner.”

“Are you saying we can go out to dinner some time?” Rocinante’s grin is brighter than the purple light above them and no, that isn’t _exactly_  what he’d meant but...

“...I suppose that is what I said, yes.” It wouldn’t be so bad. Not all that much different from lunch, is it? And he truly does enjoy the lunches he’s shared with the officer. Although, with lots of time to talk, he… “And I suppose we could talk then. About what happened with Smoker.”

He’s seen the lingering glances the blonde has been giving every time they spot Smoker in the crowd, and while the officer was kind enough not to ask, Law knows curiosity must be eating away at him by now. It’s not like he was hiding it anyway, it just hardly seemed relevant until now. The past is the past… or so he’d thought, anyway.

“Ah, you don’t have to!” Rocinante holds his hands up peacefully, sloshing his drink in a worrisome way. “It’s… not really my business, so…”

“I don’t mind,” Law shrugs. “I know you’ll be curious.” He doesn’t mention that it will be his first time talking about it– it doesn’t really matter. Maybe it will be nice to talk about, or maybe not. Though, perhaps he should leave out the part about how his roommates haven’t exactly left it all in the past. Rocinante _is_ still a police officer. “Unless you aren’t interested? That’s fine as well.”

“No, no, I am!” The drink does spill this time from his hasty movements, though it’s only a drop or two that he ends up licking off his hand. “I mean, I… I won’t _force_ you and definitely I’m not curious enough that you should feel like you _have_ to but also I am curious enough to be interested so if you _want_ to then I also want to but of course the decision is up to you and it's okay either way I mean–”

“Corazón.”

The blonde stops his nervous stammering when Law speaks, a small, amused smile on the med student’s face. “I understand. Yes, I’m fine with telling you. Dinner next time we’re both free?”

Rocinante smiles, a little embarrassed but mostly just relieved. “I’d like that.”

“Good, then that’s settled. So…” Law glances around, stretching. “Can I leave yet?”

He’s actually not having a bad time at all, but there’s also not much point to just sitting at a party without participating and he still has no desire to participate. But if Rocinante doesn’t want to leave him then neither of them will do anything and so there’s really just no point, rationally. Even so, he gets the answer he expected from the blonde.

“You’re such a party pooper!”

“So I take it that’s a no…”

Law sighs, more for appearance than anything. “Well then, why don’t you talk for a change, Corazón? You’re always asking me questions.”

“Me?” Rocinante blinks. “What do you want to know?”

“Mm… Perhaps why you became a police officer?” Law gestures around to the station around them. It’s still rather hard to take any of it seriously when the place is decked in mood lighting and cheesy signs. “I don’t think you’ve ever talked much about your job. The specifics of it, I mean, or why you chose it.”

It seems to be a promising topic, going by the thoughtful look on the other man’s face. “I thought I had before… Well, the specifics of it are pretty boring.” A very interesting topic indeed, if the way he’s clearly lying is any indication. Law knows how to read a liar, recognizes the slight fidget and the flicker of eyes to the side. He can’t figure out why, though. It’s a harmless enough question, isn’t it?

Well, maybe he has a boring office job and doesn’t want to say. Or maybe he works on confidential cases? Part of being an officer, after all. “As for why I chose it… hrm. My father, maybe?”

The music in the background is as loud as ever, but it sounds muted to them as they talk, attentions focused only on each other. “Sengoku, isn’t it? You’ve mentioned him before. Was he a police officer?”

“ _Is_ ,” Rocinante laughs. “He’s seventy-two and he still hasn’t retired. He’s actually the chief of police here.” Pride is evident in every word, admiration with no hint of envy. “He always let me follow him to work when I was little, and he taught me a lot about what true justice is. I suppose that’s a big part of why I chose this, yeah. It just felt right.”

Law smiles without realizing it, though it doesn’t go unnoticed by the blonde. “It does suit you after all.” The smile turns to a small smirk, the med student swirling around his own drink. _Blood punch_ as it turns out is just tropical punch fruit juice, go figure. Police station or not, he'd half expected it to be spiked. They are all adults, after all, but it's just plain punch. “You can be quite intimidating when you want to be.”

“Hahah, really?” The officer rubs the back of his neck sheepishly, absently adjusting his top hat. “Everyone is always telling me I’m too soft.”

“Well, I can see that too," Law chuckles. "Most of the time you're as intimidating as a puppy, but you strike a good balance. I can’t see you ever letting someone get away with something if they truly deserve to be punished. That’s all that matters, isn’t it?”

From the stare he gets, Law is mildly concerned he’s said something wrong. Those fears are quickly dismissed when Rocinante laughs, smiling widely. “You sound just like my father. I think you two would get along…”

“Is he not here?”

Law _immediately_ curses himself for asking. He’s already drained from the party so far; even if Sengoku were here, he’d rather not have to interact with him today. It’s a little surprising how much that matters to him all of the sudden– Rocinante clearly loves and respects his father very much, and Law…

Well, he might not make the best impression.

He dismisses that as quickly as he thinks of it, shaking his head slightly and barely remembering to focus on the blonde’s response. It doesn’t really _matter_ if he makes a good impression, it’s not like they’re children. Sengoku can hardly tell Rocinante who he can and can’t be friends with.

Unless… Well, if he respects his father so much, would he really associate with someone deemed “bad” by him?

“Law?”

Shit. Whatever was said, he’s completely missed it. “Sorry, I got distracted by that person trying to get their fangs back in.” He gestures vaguely across the room to some officer in another generic vampire costume. “Yours are very impressive, by the way. What did you say?”

“Ah, I was just saying that Sengoku isn’t here. He isn’t much for parties either, just agrees to them because everyone else wants them.” Rocinante pauses, tilting his head. “Like you.”

There’s a bit of relief to hear that, though mostly he only feels even more ridiculous now. All of that strange fretting, and it’s pointless in the end anyway? “He certainly sounds like someone I’d get along with.” _I hope,_ Law doesn’t add. Really, no need to go making bad impressions on the chief of police. Anyone would be worried about that.

“I’m sure he’ll love you too,” Rocinante grins. Their conversation slowly fades to idle chatter, trading snippets of life like they always do as the party goes on around them, the occasional officer stopping to stare at them before moving on. If Smoker glares at them, they don’t notice– and if Bellemere interrupts their conversation once or twice to offer embarrassing stories of Rocinante on the job, Law _certainly_ doesn’t mind.

And despite what he’d said before, it’s nearly midnight by the time he leaves and he doesn’t really mind it at all, not when the blonde walks him to his car with cheeks that surely must hurt from so much smiling and asks him to text when he makes it home safely.

 _[Thank you so much for coming tonight, Law!]_ the message reads. _[Sweet dreams, Doctor._ _♡ ]_

He falls asleep rereading that message and if he sleeps better that night than in weeks, he doesn’t question why.

  
(Meanwhile, Penguin takes a picture of Law’s smiling, sleeping face and makes a backup of the photograph in no less than six different places so the grumpy man won’t be able to erase it later, resolving to show Shachi and Bepo some other time.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaHHHH thank you all for waiting!! I'm sorry this took so long. I won't make promises I can't keep, but I do promise to try my very very best to get the next chapter up faster than this one. And the next chapter should be longer, too! And feature a very awkward dinner with your favorite flamingo and his crocoboy (:
> 
> (seriously though, this month sucked for me and reading all your kind reviews made it so much better, so really, thank you!! ♡♡♡)
> 
> ((also, can you guess who the pink-haired boy is...? all the marines are now policemen, you can't stop me))


	8. Is there anyone on this Earth who actually likes phone calls?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which phone calls are awful and Law is _never_ getting a booth at a restaurant ever again.

“They’re already having dinner together, Penguin!” Shachi wails, slumped over the side of the couch. “H-he’s growing up too fast, what do we do?”

“I don’t know!” Penguin cries, tugging on the sides of his hat. “The parenting manuals only covered up to the teen years! Did Law ever even exit his edgy teen years?!”

“Shut the hell up, both of you!” Law growls, smacking the red-haired man with a pillow hard enough to knock him off the couch. “I am _right here!”_

“...Nope, he definitely didn’t,” Shachi mumbles, voice muffled by the carpet. He bounces back immediately, fixing his glasses and pouting. “You won’t even tell us where you’re going though, what else are we supposed to do?”

“He’s right,” Penguin points out. “If you won’t talk _to_ us, we’re just going to talk _about_ you.”

“Or you could do the _normal thing_ and _mind your own business_ ,” Law grumbles, already resigning himself to their interrogation. “I don’t know where we’re going yet because we haven’t made plans precisely. We just agreed to have dinner the next time we’re both free. It isn’t any different than having lunch.”

The two share a doubtful glance at that, Shachi shrugging. “If you say sooo…” He looks ready to say more when Law’s phone buzzes, traitorous text tone ringing out and making him mutter a quiet curse. “Ooh, it sounds like he might be free~”

“Lucky him,” Law grumbles. “Must be nice to be _free_ of _irritations._ ” His pointed glares do nothing to deter either of them, both long since used to his attitude and he sighs, pulling out his phone.

They won’t leave; he’s long since learned that. If he’s honest with himself, it’s usually for the best. Had they been less pushy, he wouldn’t have befriended them, let alone moved in with them. Rationally, he knows he needs people that will pry and force their involvement in his life.

Still, it’s no less annoying. He taps open his messenger app with a small sigh, frown deepening when he sees what Corazón had texted.

_[Um, Law, I have something to ask you…]_

Well _that’s_ an encouraging message to receive. Shachi straight up wolf whistles right in his ear and Law nearly decks him, the redhead just barely avoiding the swipe at his face. “Hey! Watch the glasses!”

“I will let _you_ watch as I crush them under the heel of my boot.” He types a response while he mutters, vaguely concerned. Perhaps Corazón needs a favor or something? He can hardly imagine what the blonde would need his help for, but he's not opposed to offering if he can assist.

_[Ask away.]_

The next response takes forever to arrive, Shachi slumping over the arm of the couch with a groan as the minutes tick by. Penguin leaves and returns with tea, flipping through the TV channels while Law flicks idly through apps, leaving Shachi to squirm. “What’s taking him so long?!”

“Who knows,” Law shrugs. A pause, and he adds: “...I do hope he’s alright.”

Penguin tilts his head up at that, staring curiously from under the brim of his hat though he chooses not to say anything this time, motioning for Shachi to stay quiet as well. Law nearly drops his phone when it rings, surprised by the sudden phone call.

The caller ID tells him it's the response he was waiting on and he answers immediately. “Corazón?”

“Hi, Law!”

The cheerful voice doesn’t _sound_ hurt. Law breathes a quiet sigh of relief. “Are you alright?”

“Me? Ah, um, I’m fine, I just... “ There’s rustling on the other end, someone else’s voice and when Rocinante speaks again he sounds like he’s doing something else. “I’ve told you about my brother, Doflamingo, right?”

“Quite a few times. You talk about him often.”

“Hahah, well… He was wondering if-- Doffy, stop that!-- Sorry, Law, give me a sec, I-- Doffy I swear to god--”

The crashing sound isn’t as surprising as it should be. Tripped again, somehow, Law assumes, shoving Shachi away from where he’s trying to listen closer. The bratty man licks at his hand, drooling saliva all over it and Law has to resist the urge to get in a fight with him right then and there as the line picks up again, a different voice on the other end. “Hello there… Is this the Law I’ve heard so much about? Fufufu…”

Law frowns immediately, moving the phone slightly away from his ear in distaste. He doesn’t like phone calls to begin with; he likes interruptions even less. “...Doflamingo, I’m guessing?”

“You'd be correct, though there's no need to sound so _disappointed,_ now. I just wanted to ask if I might join you and my dear little brother for dinner? I’ve been wanting to meet you, it’s so rare that he makes new friends.”

The voice is such a drastic contrast to Corazón’s typical warm tone, Doflamingo sounding almost sneering as he speaks, and it immediately rubs Law the wrong way. The med student is tempted to just hang up the phone and wait for Corazón to call back.

“I’m pretty sure I already don’t like you, so no thanks,” Law blandly responds. “You didn’t hurt Corazón, did you?”

“Corazón? Is that your pet name for him?”

There’s laughter on the end followed by more noises and Law comes to the conclusion they must be fighting over the phone. Brothers, huh...?

Some part of him wonders what it would have been like to be able to grow up with a sibling and he shuts that line of thought down immediately, listening for a voice on the other end and immensely relieved to hear Rocinante this time. “I’m sorry, Law!!! He stole my phone from me!!!”

“Ah, it’s fine.” He can just about picture Corazón scrabbling to get a phone from someone; he feels sorry for whatever furniture might have been in the room. Or, worse, drinks. The stains… “Is that what you wanted to ask about?”

“Yeah… I’m sorry.” Rocinante sighs on the other end, breath echoing staticy on the receiver. “Like he said, he’s been wanting to meet you for awhile… He hasn’t stopped bugging me about it yet. Wanted to make this into some sort of… “double date,” was it, Doffy?”

“It’s not a date in the first place,” Law automatically responds. He can’t see the blonde’s face but he gets a light chuckle in response, Doflamingo’s much darker laughter faintly audible in the background.

“I know that,” Rocinante says. “Doffy just thinks everything with his boyfriend is a date. But I heard you tell him no, so he’ll just have to let it go.”

The last part is said pointedly, most likely directed at Doflamingo and Law takes a moment or two before he speaks again, choosing his words carefully. “Do _you_ want me to meet your brother?”

Shachi winds up pinned to the floor while Law waits for a response, the med student tired of the redhead’s eavesdropping. “...It might be better to just so he doesn’t try to follow me one of these days.” Law can’t tell much of Corazón’s tone through the phone either and he truly dislikes cell conversations. “But I absolutely would never force you to–”

“It’s fine.” Law shrugs before remembering the man can’t see it, idly humming instead. “If you want to, it’s fine.” He doesn’t notice Penguin staring at him in surprise, nor does he see his roommate get up from his chair and walk silently closer. “It’s only dinner, Corazón. I can put up with him for one meal.”

“Ah… Yes, it’s only dinner.” The chuckle Rocinante gives is too small and humorless but Law doesn’t have time to question it before his phone is snatched away by Penguin and he’s tackled to the ground by Shachi, caught off guard when the redhead lightly headbutts him. “What the _fuck–”_

Shachi pins him down while Penguin stands over him, grinning. “Hello, is this _Corazón?"_  His smile only grows wider and Law thrashes, shouting obscenities in the background. “We’ve heard so much about you from our little Lawsy,” Penguin gushes, doing his best to sound like a proud parent. “We’d be absolutely thrilled to meet your brother as well! Mind if we make this a triple date?”

Whatever the reason is, his smile drops a bit and Law is going to kill him, going to kill _both of them_ and make it look like an _accident._ “Well, maybe not a date this time, but still. Shachi and I would really like to come along. No, Law doesn’t mind at all.”

“You lying little _–!_ ” Law shouts. He finally manages to wrest himself free of Shachi, tackling Penguin to the ground and snatching his phone back just as Penguin cheerfully hangs up with a slightly winded " _7 o’clock sounds great!”_

He’s going to kill _both of them right now._ “I hope you had fun,” Law grins, a flash of teeth showing dangerously. “I truly hope it was worth it.”

His phone buzzes in his hand before he can do anything and he checks it out of reflex, message displaying on the screen.

_[I’m really looking forward to it, Law!!]_

“If you murder us, Corazón will be disappointed~” Penguin’s grin is every bit as terrifying as Law’s, startlingly clear blue eyes staring up at him from the ground. "Actually, I think your officer would even have to arrest you..."

Shachi collapses of laughter in the background, _“That was so good, Pen,”_ choked out between fits of giggling and Law has to take several moments to just breathe calmly and glare, reluctantly standing up.

Murder is bad, he tells himself. Murder is a crime and he really doesn’t want all his med school to go to waste. Besides, they evidently didn’t upset Corazón… “What the hell did you just do?”

“Set up a triple date,” Penguin grins. “Although he agreed it’s not a date… Poor guy. He sounded sad.”

“It’s none of your business,” Law scowls. “Nor mine. Perhaps he’s experienced a bad breakup in the past.”

“Man, how dense can you be…” Penguin sighs. “Well, I hope you’re hungry. We’re going out to eat at seven.”

“ _Tonight?_ ”

“It’s not like you had other plans,” Shachi scoffs from behind him. “We checked your planner and saw all those textbooks on your desk. Get out for a night, I promise med school won’t expel you for it.”

Law drags a hand over his face tiredly, leaving the two behind to head for the kitchen. He needs tea. Or coffee. Or a very, very strong alcohol. Too bad the kitchen severely lacks the latter; he opts for green tea in the vain hopes of it alleviating his stress a bit, popping a mug of water in the microwave. Someday, he should properly brew his tea.

Someday.

For now, he settles back on the couch with his phone and his tea and sends a text to Corazón, doing his best to ignore his roommates for as long as he possibly can.

Even so, he can’t keep the tiny smile off his face as he hits send, unaware that he’s even making such an expression.

_[Me too.]_

 

* * *

 

“Law! Hey, Law!!!”

Law’s head turns reflexively at his name being called, spotting the tall blonde waving as he nearly jogs towards where he and his roommates are standing, a wide smile on the man’s face. He’s wearing the heart-tasseled hat again and Law chuckles when he sees it, giving a small wave in return. “Hello, Corazón. Ah... I thought your brother was joining us…?”

“He is---?” Rocinante turns around, spotting Doflamingo and his boyfriend at the other end of the parking lot. “Oh. I might have left them behind…” He rubs the back of his neck sheepishly, turning back around and offering a hand out to Law’s roommates. “Hello! I’m Rocinante, it’s very nice to meet you! Law’s told me a bit about you both.”

“Hello,” Penguin nods.

“Nice to meetcha!” Shachi says, taking the offered hand and giving a vigorous shake. “Law’s told us--”

“-- **Not** to _bother_ Corazón,” Law cuts in with a pointed glare, every word dripping venom. “Haven’t. I.”

Corazón glances between the two of them in confusion, though Law is spared any questions when Doflamingo arrives with his… Boyfriend, hadn’t Corazón said? “Hello,” Law nods courteously.

“Hello hello hello,” Doflamingo grins. “So you’re the infamous Law my little brother oh so adores. I don’t believe we got off on the right foot... I do apologize for that. Roci here just wouldn’t let me speak with you any other way.”

“I can’t imagine why.” Law’s deadpan stare is cold enough to usher in an early winter but he takes the offered hand regardless, noting Doflamingo’s strong grip. Unsurprising, coming from someone like him. Is he even taller than Corazón?

“I like this one,” the stranger beside Doflamingo chuckles. “Feisty brat.”

“And who might you be?”

“Crocodile,” the man introduces. The hand he holds out is prosthetic though Law hardly bats an eye past noting that fact, more than used to such things from his studies. “A pleasure to meet you, I suppose.”

“Come now, Crocodile, no need to act so sour,” Doflamingo grins, wrapping his arm around the man’s shoulder. Crocodile glares at the arm as though it has personally offended him, removing it like one would pluck garbage off their clothes. Just what kind of relationship do the two of them have…?

“Considering I’m here against my will, you’re lucky I haven’t done worse,” he growls.

“Fufufu, serves you right for betting against me…”

“Well!” Rocinante says, a little too loudly when he notices the two of them about to get into things. They always do this sooner or later and it never ends in a scene that would be suitable for a restaurant, let alone one with _children_ possibly inside, that much is certain. “Since we’re all here and introduced, we can go inside!”

“...Right,” Law agrees, sighing. How did dinner with Corazón turn into this, again…? “Penguin, Shachi, behave.”

The two nod in unison, chorusing “Yes, mom,” and earning a laugh from Rocinante. At least their antics are amusing him, for now.

It’s just one meal, Law tells himself. It can’t go that badly.

So of course, it ends up like this. 

Law somehow winds up in a both sitting between Corazón and Doflamingo, not wanting to encroach on either’s space but unable to keep a proper distance between them in the seat. Why this? Wouldn’t it have made more sense for the two blondes and Crocodile to sit together, and for Law to sit with Penguin and Shachi?

One glance at his traitorous roommates and he comes to the conclusion they’ve done this on purpose, for some reason. Most likely to make him suffer being near Doflamingo. He glares at them from across the booth and they bury their faces in the menus, acting innocent.

“So,” Doflamingo starts. “I hear that you’re in med school?”

“My last year of it, yes.”

He keeps his eyes on the menu, unwilling to crane his head up to look at the taller brother as they talk. The man hadn’t even removed his glasses indoors and Law is slightly curious about them, though he has no intention of asking about it. “He’s going to become a surgeon,” Rocinante chimes in, sounding enthusiastic. Law _does_ turn his head for that, catching sight of how genuine the blonde’s expression looks.

“So my little brother finally found someone who can patch him up,” Doflamingo smirks. “Good to know.”

“I’m not _that_ clumsy,” Rocinante grumbles. It sounds like typical banter and it’s not even wrong– he _is_ very clumsy– but Law feels a prickle of irritation, oddly defensive of the blonde. He keeps his mouth shut while they order, listening to Penguin and Shachi harassing Crocodile instead.

He seems grouchy and snappy but he’s answering them nonetheless and they’re hardly deterred. Used to it from his own attitude, Law supposes. The man runs some sort of business, though he doesn’t say what kind. A very profitable one, if the flashy jewelry he sports is any indication. He’s thirty-seven, while Doflamingo is thirty-four, and… “Wait… Corazón, how old are you?”

“Thirty-two,” he answers automatically. “Why?”

Law tilts his head, a little surprised. “Hm... No reason, I just hadn’t asked before now. You seem younger."

“I guess it’s not surprising Law is into _mature_ guys,” Shachi drawls. “He always has acted twice his age. Cute as a kid, but now he’s practically an old guy…”

“I’m only twenty-six,” Law glares. “And age clearly does not equal maturity, considering the both of you are older than me.”

“They are?” Rocinante asks.

“I’m twenty-seven,” Shachi provides, holding his hand up to signal himself.

Penguin mimics the action, “I’m twenty-eight. But it’s fine that you’re older too.” They both flash thumbs-up, chiming in unison: “You have our approval!”

The food arrives just as Law is getting ready to strangle the both of them and though he misses the faint blush and smile on Rocinante’s face, Doflamingo doesn’t. He grins knowingly to himself in the corner of their little booth, listening to the conversation stray to other topics, Rocinante laughing and participating.

Law truly is an interesting character, he thinks.

He can't remember the last time Rocinante talked this much in one sitting.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!! Sorry about the wait, I got busy with hard summer college courses and other coralaw fics. I have so many WIPs now... Anyway, this chapter almost breaks 3k, but actually it was nearly 6k and I just could not stop writing it?? So I split it here, and chapter 9 will be up tomorrow with the rest when I finish it. It'll also be near 3k! ♡


	9. at least Corazón didn't order a flambé

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Doflamingo's intentions are hard to figure out and Law reaches new heights of cluelessness.

The food is magnificently delicious, though perhaps unsurprising considering the restaurant is so high class. Law is equally unsurprised when Rocinante insists on paying, though he _is_ caught off guard when Doflamingo collects the tab instead, scooting closer to reach for it. Law reflexively scoots out of the way, softly bumping against Corazón when he runs out of space. “Ah– sorry.”

He intends to move back, but Doflamingo remains where he is and he doesn’t want to scoot closer to the other Donquixote so he shifts just enough that he isn’t pressed tightly beside Corazón, trying to ignore the way their knees brush. It’s not uncomfortable, though he feels bad for encroaching upon the other’s space. “It’s fine,” Rocinante smiles. "You can take up as much space as you need, you know. I don't bite."

"Sorry," Law repeats, feeling a little awkward. Did it seem like he was avoiding Corazón? "I just didn't want to be in your way."

"Not at all," Corazón reassures. "...Actually, I–"

Whatever the blonde was going to say is cut off by Crocodile's sharp tone as he reaches for the bill, Doflamingo jerking his hand back and Law automatically leaning away, pressing up against Corazón's side. “I am capable of paying for my own meal–” Crocodile flatly intones, reaching for the bill.

Doflamingo holds it just out of reach, expression hard to read behind his glasses though his tone suggests enough for Law to pull a face unintentionally. “Mm, I’ve got it. You can pay me back... later.”

“Disgusting,” Crocodile mutters under his breath. "Honestly, you have such a one track mind, it's pathetic." Even Law, however, can tell there’s no actual disagreeance coming from him. He almost seems to perk up at the suggestive tone, though he does his best to hide it. Corazón was right– theirs is definitely a strange relationship.

Law scoots slightly away once the bill is collected, though he keeps his knee brushing Corazón's to try and purposefully show he's fine with the proximity. If his roommates insistence on all four of them piling onto their two-seater couch is any indication, it's important to share personal space with friends and the last thing he wants is for Corazón to feel alienated.

In all honesty he’s privately relieved the meal is over so he doesn’t have to deal with all of this for much longer, though it does leave him feeling like everything went a little too smoothly. Corazón’s brother had been mostly quiet, observing behind those unnerving glasses and asking only a few questions here and there. Law isn’t sure what he was expecting, exactly, but nothing quite as docile as the dinner had been.

Had he misjudged Doflamingo...?

And it nearly passes without incident from Rocinante as well, until he manages to bump his drink off the table as he attempts to slide out of the booth. It clatters down and spills off the side onto both his and Law’s lap and he bangs his legs against the table when he reflexively recoils, nearly knocking over Doflamingo’s wine glass if not for the man’s quick reflexes.

Most likely honed from years of experiencing this, Law supposes, staring blandly down at his tea-soaked pants.

"I-I'm sorry!" Rocinante stammers, looking around for napkins or something to mop up the mess with. "I didn't mean to- oh my god- are you okay?-- I'm sorry!-- let me just--"

Law reaches out to grab Corazón's arms without really thinking about it, holding the man's hands in place. "You're going to knock more things over," he chastises. "I'm fine, Corazón, calm down. It's just tea. At least it wasn't hot," he dryly adds. He lets go to signal a waiter and get some towels, blotting at his wet clothes with a small sigh. It may not be scalding, but it was sweet tea; it's a sticky residue on his legs and the feeling is uncomfortable.

Though, with the way Corazón is squirming, he figures the blonde is much more uncomfortable than he is, embarrassment lightly tinting his cheeks. Shachi interrupts with a slowly growing grin, amusement evident in his tone. "Well well well, what a st--"

"If you say "sticky situation" I will shove each and every one of these napkins down your throat," Law threatens, not even looking up from his lap. Rocinante laughs despite himself, sliding out of the booth successfully this time. Law follows after, inwardly grimacing at the feeling of his pants moving against his legs. They're already starting to dry but it only feels stickier as they do.

Doflamingo swallows the rest of his wine and slides out after, idly falling in line beside Crocodile as their group departs. Penguin seems to have taken an interest in the businessman, subtly prying for information without seeming obvious while Shachi blurts out anything that comes to mind, up to and including "Those rings are so shiny, do you have someone that polishes them or something?"

It's incredibly amusing to Doffy, watching Crocodile barely contain his irritation. He ought to set up more dates like this, he thinks.

Meanwhile, Law and Rocinante have wandered ahead of the rest, the med student keeping pace with the blonde's long strides as they talk. Penguin doesn't miss the surprisingly genuine smile on Law's face, nor does Rocinante's continued chatter escape Doflamingo's notice, though they're too far away for the rest of the group to hear. "The salad there was so good," Corazón gushes, waving his hands animatedly. "It was so fresh? And the dressing was _perfect._ "

"It's just salad," Law says, but amusement is evident in his tone and the slight curve of his lips. "Do you really like it that much?"

"Of course!" Corazón nods enthusiastically, absently toying with the ends of his hat. "It's versatile, and healthy, and lettuce is just... refreshing. You don't?"

"Salad is fine," Law shrugs. "I wouldn't call it my favorite food, but you make valid points."

"What _is_ your favorite food?"

"Ah... Just rice, probably. Although I do have a fondness for grilled fish..."

They pause when they reach the end of the sidewalk on the side of the parking lot where Law, Penguin and Shachi had parked, turning around and belatedly realizing they'd left the others behind. It doesn't take long for them to catch up, Doflamingo coming to a pause in front of Law. Even without being able to see Doflamingo's eyes, Law feels as though he's being stared down and he can't help but scowl, looking up at the taller man. It's been bugging him all night, the older brother's strange insistence on meeting him. "Do you have a problem with me?"

"I haven't decided yet," Doflamingo chuckles. "Though, if I do, I suppose my issue is with you and my brother."

Corazón looks as though he's going to say something but Law beats him to it, tone sharp and defensive. "And what might that issue be?"

“Nothing quite so bad. Roci has been more productive than ever since he met you, so I certainly approve of your relationship if only for its obvious benefit. However,” Doflamingo says, tone somewhere between amusement and disdain, “I’d have to say your observation skills are lacking. Honestly, he hasn’t noticed?”

Whatever Doflamingo is hinting at seems to make Rocinante immensely uncomfortable, the shorter blonde blushing and gaping. “ _Doffy!_ I did not allow you to come just so you could harass Law with such silly–”

“ _Allow_ me to come?”

He’s still grinning, but something about it makes Law feel uneasy. Threatened, almost. “My my, you _are_ bold when it comes to this one.” Law inwardly bristles at being referred to in such a way, though he feels like Doflamingo would only be amused if he were to show it. “Fufufu… It’s not such a bad thing for you to have finally grown a spine. Still, what kind of older brother would I be if I didn’t meddle?”

Law is _certain_ now that grin is predatory and he doesn’t like it at all when it’s turned on him, the towering man stepping closer and encroaching on his space. He isn’t the only one who picks up on the vibes; he can hear Shachi and Penguin shifting behind him, the pair immediately on alert when Doflamingo reaches into his pockets.

Overly paranoid, maybe, but old habits are hard to break.

Still, all he pulls out are a couple of small, colorful tickets, displaying them out with a disarming smile. "Why so tense? I just wanted to offer another get together, much like this one. Roci here would like to spend more time with you, after all. Did you know he's always wanted to go to the amusement park in Sabaody?”

There's a moment of pause while Doflamingo holds the tickets out, Law glancing between them and the man before him, turning slightly to stare questioningly at Rocinante. “...Is that all?” Law nearly deflates from the anticlimactic outcome, tension draining out of him as he reluctantly takes the tickets. “Corazón, you only had to ask. I told you before I don’t dislike going places with you, even if it isn’t particularly my thing.”

Five sets of eyes stare disbelievingly at him and he takes a wary step back, feeling defensive. Did he say something strange?

Rocinante breaks the atmosphere by laughing, clutching at his sides as he does and earning a disbelieving glance from Doffy. “You’re right, I should have just asked,” he chuckles. “I just, ah. Thought an amusement park wouldn’t be fun for you at all.”

“It most likely won’t be,” Law bluntly responds. “But…” He trails off, staring at the colorful ticket in his hand. “Well, I would have thought the same of ice skating, but it was… enjoyable. Anything is possible.”

“Gee Law, you’re never this agreeable when _we_ invite you out places,” Shachi complains. “Is this favoritism?”

“That’s because you don’t _invite_ me,” Law scowls. “You all but break down my door and physically kidnap me.”

The last time they'd wanted him to  _get out of the house for a while_ , they'd picked the lock of his door and held his laptop hostage until he agreed to go- only to realize they'd also taken his wallet when he wasn't looking and they'd taken Shachi's car and thus he had absolutely no way to get back home nor access his work until they'd decided he'd spent enough time outdoors. It was  _awful._

“Drastic recluses call for drastic measures…” Penguin says. His solemn tone earns another chuckle from Rocinante just as Doflamingo steps towards them to extend even more of the colorful tickets.

“Well now, I wouldn’t want anyone to feel left out,” Doflamingo grins, saccharine sweetness in his tone. “So I got tickets for all six of us. Consider it another triple date– none of you mind, I take it?”

“It’s not a–” Rocinante starts, only to be cut off by the enthusiastic couple. “We’re in!” Penguin and Shachi cheer. Law catches Rocinante’s eye and just offers the blonde a shrug, figuring Doflamingo is just as inescapable to him as Penguin and Shachi are.

Rocinante seems to accept it as well, shoulders sagging with a resigned sigh. Even so, there’s a small, genuine smile on his face as he stares down at his gold colored ticket, and to the matching red one in Law’s hand. “We’ll have to figure out when we’re all free to go, so… Text me later, Law?”

Corazón seems oddly hopeful, and Law agrees easily. It’s only texting. “Sure.” The happy smile he gets is confusing, but he ends up returning it, a slight upwards quirk of his lips before he remembers the others present. “...And will you be joining us as well, Crocodile?” Law asks, attention on the one who’d been silent this entire time.

“I suppose I have no say in the matter,” Crocodile scowls. “Damn sly bastard got me drunk and now I owe him three times. Twice after tonight. Word of advice, kid; don’t go drinking with a Donquixote.”

“I highly doubt that will be a problem.” Even if Rocinante turns out to be the drinking type, he's sure neither of them are the betting type. Law vaguely wonders what sort of things Crocodile demands from Doflamingo when he happens to win their evidently frequent bets, but the idle thought is soon dismissed when it’s time for them to part.

Rocinante lingers behind a bit as the others leave, and Law lingers out of curiosity. “...Thank you for coming tonight,” Rocinante mumbles. “I’m glad Doffy wasn’t… too outrageous. He means the best for me, but he usually scares most people off..."

“Ah. So that would be why he said it’s rare for you to make friends.” Rocinante winces at the med student’s blunt words, offering a meek nod. “I can certainly see why. He’s… unsettling.” The honest words feel like arrows straight through him, all the moreso because he knows Law is only stating what he truly thinks. “Still, I’m your friend, not his, so that’s rather irrelevant.”

Rocinante perks up at that, staring at Law a little disbelievingly. “...Really?”

"Of course?" The question is confusing, so he feels the need to clarify. "We are friends, aren't we?"

"Absolutely!" Rocinante immediately nods, clearly happy about that fact. "So you don't mind...? He'll be there at the park, too..."

"We could always ditch him," Law suggests, sly smirk on his face. "I know I'll most certainly want to ditch those two," he adds, pointing behind him in the direction Shachi and Penguin walked off.

"That's so mean," Rocinante laughs. He can almost picture it, too, getting on a ride with Law and sneaking away instead of returning. Spending the whole day with Law... He lowers his voice conspiratorially, leaning in a little closer to whisper, "We could, though."

He earns a chuckle from Law at that and feels absolutely successful as he leans back, taking a step away. Doflamingo and Crocodile are probably at the car by now, and he can't linger forever. "I'll text you when I know when Doffy and I will be free, okay?"

"Sounds like a plan," Law agrees. "I'll do the same when Shachi, Penguin and I are free. Actually..." Law pauses, staring at his ticket. "I might have to buy one more of these. Do you mind if my other roommate joins us?"

"Bepo?"

"Mhm." Law can clearly picture the boy's bright-eyed smile as he makes a beeline for the games and rides, most likely indulging in drastically unhealthy amounts of candy. "This is exactly the sort of thing he'd love."

"I don't mind," Rocinante smiles. "I'd love to meet him too!"

"You two will probably get along great, considering-"

"Laaaaaaaw!" Shachi shouts from halfway across the parking lot, standing by their car and cutting short their conversation. "Are you coming?"

"I suppose that's my cue to leave," Law grumbles. It's always irritating to be interrupted but he finds himself reluctant to leave as well, though he knows it isn't as if they could stand out here all night. "See you at the café as usual?"

Rocinante nods, offering a wave as Law departs. "Yeah! See you there."

He almost makes it to the opposite end of the sidewalk himself before he trips, staying on the cement for a minute or two before he bothers to get up. He feels too giddy to even care about the fall or Doffy's interference, walking on cloud nine with relief at how surprisingly well things had gone and with the amusement park to look forward to.

It's... not quite how he'd intended to invite Law, but he's happy with it either way. He's in such a good mood, in fact, he thinks nothing of the fact Doflamingo and Crocodile are still just standing outside the car until he gets close enough to see in the dim evening light that they're– " _Oh._ "

Doflamingo moves away from where he was pressing Crocodile against the door of their car, absently wiping at his mouth as he smiles at his brother. "Finally ready to go, Roci?"

"I-I didn't mean to interrupt-"

Crocodile moves away from the door and Rocinante can tell that he's breathing a little heavily, face tinged red as he opens the door and slides wordlessly into the passenger side, leaving Doffy to move around to the driver's side with a shrug and mischievous grin. "It's nothing we can't continue later."

Rocinante smashes the backseat door into his leg fumbling it open, blushing himself now from the tone and it's implications. He loves his brother, he really does, but...

He _really_ didn't need to know that...!

 

* * *

 

Law slides into the backseat of Penguin's car, wincing when he sits again on his sticky pants. Hopefully he won't have to clean the seat later since they feel mostly dry... "So," he starts, deciding to get the jump on them before they can harass him. "What's the deal with Crocodile?"

"What do you mean?" Shachi hums. "His jewelry sure is fancy, isn't it? I want gold rings now, it's such a pretty aesthetic. Is gold my color, do you think?"

"Drop the act," Law scowls. "I can't believe you two are still playing that game of yours..."

A old, common routine of theirs; Shachi acts the fool while Penguin subtly probes for information, the questions vague enough and Shachi dumb enough that most people lower their guard and spill more than they should. In truth, the duo are impressive, but Law has seen it so many times it's almost irritating to watch people fall for it when it seems so obvious. "We can't help it," Penguin laughs. "It's too easy."

"And Crocodile is quite interesting," Shachi adds, tone more serious. "Definitely a criminal."

"Even though Corazón is a police officer?" Law points out. It's hard to imagine that the kind and honest blonde would be corrupt, and he's usually a fairly good judge of character. "Wouldn't have have noticed? I highly doubt he'd be able to keep quiet about that sort of thing."

The duo are even better than he is and they nod in agreement, Penguin shifting the car into drive. "Rocinante probably doesn't know... or at least, not enough that he should be reporting him."

"Do you think it's bad?" Law frowns. "And what of Doflamingo? I can't seem to get a read on him, honestly. He's... unnerving, but Corazón speaks highly of him."

"Corazón is the type to speak highly of everyone," Shachi points out.

"But we really don't know much about Doflamingo. He figured out our game pretty easily, so we didn't try. He's smart, that's for sure, but besides that?" The two shrug, Shachi making a seesaw motion with his hand as he picks up where Penguin left off. "He's been nice so far, at least. Besides, you should be fine either way." Law can see Penguin's grin reflected in the rearview mirror as he drives, hat obscuring his eyes as always. "Your _Corazón_ likes you too much to let anything go wrong."

Law doesn't dignify that with a response, turning his head to stare blandly out the window at passing cars and streetlights. Barely evening but already pitch black, November always brings such short days. "...What of Crocodile?" he asks after awhile, curious about Doflamingo's boyfriend. If he's easier to read, it could give them insights into Doflamingo himself.

"Owns a casino with an illegal gambling ring on the side," Shachi grins, saying it like it's not a big deal at all. Law stares at him, expression doubtful.

"You got all that just from dinner?"

"Weeellllllllll..."

Shachi holds up his phone, glasses glinting in the passing streetlamp's lights. "Not exactly. He hasn't covered his tracks very well... The information was so easy to find, it was a little disappointing."

"You're going to get a virus from all those sites you insist on snooping around on," Law sighs. There's no real force behind his words; he knows the pair has cleaned up their act considerably since they were younger, so he really can't complain about a few lingering habits. Though if Shachi hacks his phone  _one more time..._ "So, they could both be criminals."

And  _just_ when he'd finished reassuring the police station he'd put this kind of stuff behind him.

"Probably," Penguin snorts. "But that's nothing new. Besides, Rocinante seems nice. Plus, an amusement park! It's like a date~"

Law stares witheringly at the headrest, knowing Penguin can't see him but figuring he can feel it anyway. "If you weren't driving right now, I would strangle you."

"I know~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, here it is! This one broke 3k, haha. Man, Law and Penguin and Shachi and Bepo... Their past seems really interesting, doesn't it? And Doffy and Croc, too... I wonder what kind of lives they had... :3c
> 
> I'm super excited for the amusement park chapter next! Do you think Cora-san is the type to throw up after rides...? :b


	10. ding dong ditch: amusement park edition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Bepo is the only decent person Law knows, aside from maybe Rocinante himself.

“This is gonna be so much fun!!!”

“I know, Bepo,” Law chuckles as he pulls into the gravel parking lot. “You’ve only said that seventeen times on the way here.”

“Sorry,” Bepo laughs, rubbing sheepishly at the back of his neck. For once he doesn’t stay apologetic for long, eagerness overcoming him as he stares out the window. “I’m just so excited! I’ve wanted to come here _forever!_ ”

Law doesn’t see Shachi and Penguin’s car as he maneuvers into a spot, but it is a fairly large parking lot. Come to think of it, he doesn’t actually know what kind of car Corazón drives  “Have you?” Law frowns. “You’ve never mentioned it.”

“I didn’t think you’d ever come,” Bepo absently responds as he slides out of the seat, eyes glued to the brightly colored ferris wheel visible even from miles away. “Can we ride that?”

Law opens his mouth to protest before he shuts it and reconsiders, stepping out of the car and locking it behind him. He does love spending time with the kid but if he’s entirely honest with himself, babysitting a sugar-high Bepo isn’t high on his bucket list and when the place had opened he’d been doing his first set of routines at his assigned hospital and...

As much as he’d like to say otherwise… He probably wouldn’t have come.

Law ruffles the boy’s white hair, feeling a twinge of guilt as he nods. “Alright, we’ll ride it after we meet up with everyone.”

Bepo’s eyes nearly _sparkle._ “Really? Thank you, Cap’n!!!”

 

* * *

 

He should have only taken Bepo.

It hasn’t been twenty minutes since they got past the front gates and already Corazón is late, Penguin is nursing a mild concussion from ignoring safety procedures on the rollercoaster, and Shachi thought it would be a good idea to chug the rest of his soda before going on and promptly vomited after getting off.

But Bepo? Bepo is sitting and eating cotton candy like a reasonable human being while those two idiots try to recover.

“I’m never riding a rollercoaster again,” Shachi groans, resting his head in his arms on the table. “Or drinking soda.”

“You’ll buy another soda before we even leave here today,” Penguin scoffs, though he makes no move to raise his head either, hat resting on the table and makeshift ice pack on his head. “I might… not be riding a rollercoaster again anytime soon, though…”

“Really?” Law questions, staring at them both with slight amusement. “Not even the main attraction? Just going to go home without tackling the _Zero Gravity Descent?”_

Penguin pauses, sliding his hat back on without even bothering to remove the ice pack and sitting up. “Weeeellll. I mean. It didn’t _kill_ me, so one more should be fine.”

“That’s what I thought,” Law dryly comments, nudging Shachi. “Oi, get up. We still have to ride the ferris wheel.”

Bepo perks up almost immediately, a strand of sticky blue cotton candy stuck to his nose. “Ooh! Are we gonna do that now? Should we wait for the others?”

Law shrugs, glancing at his phone screen. He’d sent a text awhile ago asking where the man is but he hasn’t gotten a response, slight worry nagging at him. Though if anyone would have bailed he knows it would have been himself, so he’s hardly concerned about that. “It’s four to a cart anyway, so it should be fine. I’ll sit with you, those two can manage on their own.”

“Meanie,” Shachi weakly mumbles, raising his head and paling when the movement stirs up his nausea again. He lays back down against the table with a groan, voice muffled against his arms. “We could have _died._ ”

“Don’t be so dramatic,” Law scoffs. “You’ll be fine.” He opens up the messenger app while he waits for them to stumble to their feet, typing out a quick message to Corazón before slipping his phone back in his pocket.

_[We’ll be on the ferris wheel near the front gates.]_

He almost adds _hope you’re okay_ but decides against it. There’s no need to be annoying when it’s probably just traffic.

 

* * *

 

The crowd isn’t so bad– which makes it easy to navigate back through to the front– but the line for the ferris wheel is ridiculous, pairs and groups of friends and lovers and families waiting for their turn. Law internally grimaces at the wait but he can hardly say anything when Bepo is practically bouncing up and down, watching the brightly colored carts climb their way slowly to the top.

“I bet you can see the whole park from the top!” Bepo cheers. Even Shachi and Penguin can’t help but laugh at his excitement, physical ailments having eased a bit.

“You sure you’re an adult?” Penguin teases. “We could have saved money with the kids ticket, you know.”

“I’m an adult!” Bepo protests, cheeks puffing up in a pout. “I’m just excited. Aren’t you guys?”

Shachi glances up from his phone with a hint of a devious grin, gone in a flash before Law can notice it. “If you’re that excited, we ought to go to the bathroom before you get on.”

“Yeah, it’s a pretty slow ride,” Penguin nods, grabbing Bepo’s arm and tugging the boy out of line before he can protest. “Save our spots for us Law, we’ll be right back!”

“Oi oi, I don’t think that’s even allowed–” Law shouts, but the noise of the crowd is too loud to be heard over once they’ve moved a handful of steps away. He thinks he might have heard a squeaked apology from Bepo but it’s little comfort when he’s left here alone in the heat waiting for their turn.

Another glance at his phone shows no new messages and he resigns himself to a long wait, the queue moving agonizingly slowly.

At least it gives them plenty of time to get back, he supposes, though he dares anyone behind him to say a word about line cutting.

Some part of him idly wonders what single riders do. There surely must be some people who come and ride by themselves. Do they get lumped with strangers or take up a four person cart on their own? Both options seem rather undesirable. Though it isn't too much different from the single pairs who take up the four person carts, and no one complains about them. Really, they might outnumber the trios and sets of four that ride, so...

Idle musings grow tiresome quickly and it gets to the point where he’s checking his phone every few moments, moving up the line at a snail’s pace though the front is visible now, nearly fifteen minutes having passed with no sign of Bepo and the others back yet. He sends an agitated text to the boy, nearly tapping his foot impatiently as the line moves up again.

_[If Shachi and Penguin are being hindrances, leave them behind.]_

When he reaches third in line with no response from anyone he’s nearly about to leave altogether, annoyance at the day outweighing what he feels he owes to Bepo. And it seems as though Corazón isn’t coming anyway, so it’s not as though he’s bailing on that account. He’s just taking one step when a familiar red hat catches his attention, sticking out above the crowd.

“–Doffy, why are you– don’t _push_ me– If you’d just tell me _why_ we’re in such a hurry I’d– _ah_ –!”

The crowd thins as he falls, Law darting forward to catch him out of sheer reflex at this point, tattooed hands against his torso trying to keep him balanced. _Heavy_ , Law thinks; Corazón is much taller than him but there’s a lot of muscle to his build too. A necessity of being a police officer, he supposes.“Law!”

Rocinante beams at him once he’s not in danger of falling anymore, absently adjusting his hood. “You’re here!”

“I’ve been here,” Law frowns. “Are you alright?”

“Ah, I’m fine, happens all the time. Although that time was because Doffy was–” Rocinante turns around only to be met with the crowd and no sign of his brother, turning back around with an expression not unlike that of a lost puppy. “...Well, Doffy _was_ pushing me…”

“So you’ve been ditched too, hm?” Law can’t help a slight wry smile at the blonde’s expression, patting him on the arm sympathetically. “That makes two of us, then.”

And now he has high suspicions that he may have been ditched on purpose after all. Between Doflamingo and his annoying roommates he’s beginning to think he’s being outnumbered. “By the way,” Law asks, “Why didn’t you respond to my texts?”

“Oh!” Rocinante fumbles for his phone, looking terribly apologetic as he swipes open to his messenger app. “I’m really sorry about that– I was driving so I couldn’t answer and Doffy was doing something on his phone so he wouldn’t get it for me either. And then when we got here he’d been pushing and dragging me straight here so I never had a chance to answer…”

The explanation is given in a rush as if he’s is waiting to be scolded, posture tense. Truthfully Law _is_ feeling a little agitated, but none of it is directed at Corazón. Both Doflamingo and Shachi were busy on their phones, it seems– he has no idea when they could have swapped numbers but clearly they’re having too much fun at his expense.

Though what either of them have to gain from ditching he and Corazón together, he doesn’t know. “It’s alright,” Law dismisses. “You should never check your phone while driving, so I’m relieved you didn’t. Though I have to say I’m less than happy with Doflamingo and my roommates…”

Rocinante doesn’t get a chance to ask what Law means as a green-haired woman taps the med student on the shoulder, wringing her hands nervously. “Um, the line is moving up! You should move back before you lose your spot…”

Right. The line. Law had nearly forgotten he’d wasted twenty minutes standing there for it. Though with Bepo gone, there’s no point to it now–

“Were you going to ride the ferris wheel?”

Law looks up to see Rocinante’s eyes nearly as sparkly as Bepo’s and he bites down a groan, stepping back into line and tugging Corazón with him. “...Why not,” Law sighs. “Already waited through this damn line.”

It’s true enough, anyway. They’re next and it’d be a waste to leave. Plus, hadn’t Doflamingo said something like Corazón had also wanted to come here for awhile? Most likely the ferris wheel attracted him as well; he doesn’t seem like the rollercoaster type.

Law frowns again, resolving to make sure Bepo does get to ride this before they leave. Pranks or not, he won’t let Shachi and Penguin get away easily with ruining Bepo’s day.

“Why’d you wait here if you didn’t want to ride it?” Rocinante asks, brow furrowed in confusion.

“Ah, I was waiting with Bepo.” Law pauses, looking out into the crowd one last time. “But since he’s not here, you may as well get to ride it. You seemed excited.”

Rocinante grins, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. “I know, it’s a little embarrassing, but it always sounded like a lot of fun… I never got to do anything like this when I was younger, but I’ve never wanted to come alone, either.”

“Why would it be embarrassing?”

“Well... Grown-ups don’t usually come to these kinds of things unless it’s to bring their kids… I mean, I guess younger people do with friends or on dates and such, but…”

Law stares at him curiously, attention especially drawn to his silly red hat. He hadn’t expected the blonde to be the self-conscious type. “It isn’t like you outgrow happiness,” Law shrugs. “If this sort of thing is what you enjoy, then it’s nothing to worry about.”

Rocinante seems caught off guard, staring for several moments before breaking into a wide grin. “That’s one way to look at it,” he laughs. He doesn’t get any further than that before they’re ushered up, next in line for the ferris wheel pod and he has to duck down to avoid hitting his head, settling down on one half of the seat.

Law takes one step inside before realizing the opposite seat is sticky, covered in something– spilled soda, maybe. He doesn’t get a chance to tell the attendant before the door is closed behind him, leaving him staring at it with a scowl.

“We can share this side,” Rocinante offers, patting the space beside him. “I don’t mind, do you?”

“...No,” Law shrugs, settling down onto the colorful red plastic bench. There’s a window on either side of it, though the view from the bottom is nothing special. The cart gives a jerk as the motion resumes, knocking him softly into Rocinante. The blonde hardly even seems to notice, eyes glued to the window as they make their slow ascent.

His expression is childishly wonderstruck but Law finds himself smiling faintly. It’s rare to find someone so enthusiastic about small things, and so open about it despite hesitancy. He's a breath of honest fresh air and the kind of person Law doesn’t have much experience with– only one other person comes to mind and his hyperactive way is too draining to deal with often.

Rocinante is much more slow-paced and easy to be around and Law scoots closer without thinking about it, trying to see what the other man sees.

He really only sees an amusement park and he hardly thinks that’s anything special at all, but Rocinante’s blissful reflection in the glass isn’t a bad thing to look at instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long!! My summer plans changed last minute and now I'm in hard classes again so I've mostly just been writing short CoraLaw stuff to cope TwT
> 
> This chapter only has two of the six scenes that I have planned for the amusement park so stay tuned for more park shenanigans and thank you so much for your patience and kind reviews! ♡


End file.
